Saeguk Highschool
by Binomi24
Summary: hanya sepenggal kisah sehun di sekolah barunya dengan sebelas pria tampan. AllxSehun. SoHun, Baekhun, Chanhun, SooHun, Kaihun, KrisHun, HanHun, XiuHun, LayHun, ChenHun, TaoHun.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Aku masih mengingat kejadian 3 bulan lalu dimana ibu memaksaku untuk pergi ke seoul. Bukannya aku tidak mau. Menurut ku seoul bukanlah tempat yang buruk. Jelas. Seoul adalah ibukota, semua kebutuhanku akan terpenuhi (jika aku mempunyai uang) . aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan orang kota, pergaulan orang kota.

Ibu tetap memaksa dan mengancam bahwa dia tidak akan menganggapku anak jika aku tidak segera pergi ke seoul. Aku tau maksud ibu baik. Iya tidak ingin anaknya menjadi orang kolot yang suka berkebun di desa. Ibuku ingin aku memiliki pemikiran seperti orang kota.

Aku sudah membayangkan, aku akan pindah sekolah ke seoul, lalu lulus dan lolos masuk ke universitas seoul lalu mendapatkan kerja yang layak (apapun itu dengan gaji yang tinggi) lalu mencari jodoh (minimal seperti irene Red Velvet) dan memperkenalkannya kepada ibu, dan membelanjakan ibuku segala macam merek terkenal seperti LV, atau Channel (sebenarnya hanya itu merek terkenal yang ku tau) dan lain lainnya

Tapi kau tau sesuatu?

Terkadang hidup tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang kau harapkan.

Seperti….

"SEHUN! TOLONG BUATKAN LEMON TEA UNTUK 3 ORANG"

Sekarang.

"BAIKLAHHH!"

Tanganku bergerak cepat mengambil beberapa lemon dari lemari es dan membuatkan tiga gelas lemon tea.

.

.

Pelayan

Office boy

Guru les

Semua pekerjaan aku lakukan agar aku tidak kelaparan. Belum lagi banyak pelanggan yang menyebalkan.

Besok adalah hari pertama aku bersekolah di Seoguk HighSchool. Sekolah seni ternama di seoul. Darimana uang untuk membayar aku bersekolah disana? Tentu dari hasil aku bekerja-.-

Aku merebahkan tubuhku sejenak. Apa seperti ini kehidupan asli di kota? Jika ibu tau aku hanya jadi pelayan dan sejenisnya disini, mungkin besoknya dia akan memenggal kepalaku

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Oh aku lupa! Ini sekolah khusus anak laki laki. Aku tidak tau apa maksud ibu menyuruhku masuk ke sekolah khusus anak laki laki. Aku pikir dia tidak ingin anaknya cepat medapatkan pacar secantik irene haha

Bangunan sekolahnya bagus, besar, tentu saja. Ini kan sekolah mahal

Dan seragamku juga bagus. Blazer dengan warna biru tua dan kemeja putih biasa. Dasinya juga bagus. Sepertinya bersekolah disini tidak terlalu buruk

"Oh sehun?" – ASTAGA

"iya benar"

"saya lee donghae, kepala sekolah disini"

HAH? Tampan sekali….

"ayo saya antar ke kelas" aku membungkukkan badan dan mengikutinya

Aku merasa bahwa aku murid special kekeke. Kepala sekolahnya sendiri yang membawaku ke kelas.

Sepanjang jalan, aku menatap kelas yang aku lewati. Ini terlalu sepi. Oh! Aku lupa kalau kelasnya kedap suara. Hebat.

"sehun-ssi" "ah! Iya" aku berlari kecil mendekati kepala sekolah

"ini kelasmu, silahkan masuk"

Aku membungkukkan badan sebelum pak lee donghae tadi pergi meninggalkanku. "nama ku Im Yoona" –HEH!

Haishh mengapa semua suka mengagetkanku hah? Tapi…siapa dia? "saya wali kelasmu"

WHAT?

Apakah memang seluruh sekolah ini bersisi manusia dengan tampang idol?

Aku memasuki kelas dengan awkward. Seluruh murid manatap ke arahku.

Aku akan mati…

Bye world..

"A-Annyeonghaseyo, Namaku Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun"

Krik krik krik

Semua murid terdiam. Tidak memberi respon apapun. Lalu aku harus apa?

"sehun-ssi silahkan duduk di ujung dekat Xi Luhan. Itu murid yang berambut jingga itu" aku mengangguk dan berjalan melewati mereka.

Untungnya, aku duduk dekat jendela. Jadi berhadapan langsung pada taman sekolah. Ya untuk persiapan jika aku bosan dengan pelajaran di sekolah. Ngomong- ngomong lelaki disebelahku hanya diam membaca buku- tunggu! Dia tidur

Pantas saja dia hanya diam.

"Oke, kerjakan halaman 29"

Aku mengeluarkan buku latihanku. Tapi sepertinya murid lain tidak peduli apa kata guru cantik itu. ada yang bermain catur, ada yang membawa kartu uno, yang benar saja

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi. Semua murid buru-buru menutup buku dan berlari ke kantin. untungnya aku bawa bekal. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot mengantri dan berdesak desakan dengan mereka

Tapi…

Luhan masih tertidur

"hey" panggil ku pelan

"hey, luhan" tanganku mulai menusuk nusuk lengannya. Berhasil! Dia bangun dengan gerakan slowmotion. Menguap sebentar lalu menatap ke arahku

"hey cantik" –apa? Dia bilang apa barusan?

BRUK

"LUHAN!" disana ada sekitar 5 orang yang datang mendekati luhan. Sepertinya teman temannya. Aku melanjutkan acara makanku sebelum bel masuk

"kau tau? Wings. Mereka mengambil wilayah kita" "sial!" luhan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Hah? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Wings? Siapa? Sayap?

Sepertinya mereka geng preman. aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. Aku serius

"dia siapa?"

Ngeh?

Aku?

"oh, dia? Oh Sehun. murid baru"

"sehun kenalkan, yang tinggi ini chanyeol, yang pendek itu kyungsoo, itu juga pendek tapi matanya tidak sebesar kyungsoo namanya suho, yang giginya maju ini Kris-" pemuda yang namanya kris tadi sudah siap meninju luhan kalu saja kyungsoo tidak menahannya

"dan yang hitam ini Kai-BUGH" benarkan…luhan benar benar di pukul. Lagi pula dia memperkenalkan atau menjelekkan

Tapi…tatapan mereka kenapa aneh-_-

"heh sudah sudah, kalian membuat sehun ketakutan"

"ayo ke kantin" murid bernama kyungsoo tadi menarik lengan luhan. Luhan dengan terpaksa bangun dan mengikuti mereka.

Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan disini sangat indah. Lihat! Burung itu berpacaran!-"hey sehun"

Aku?

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana luhan sudah memberi kode gerakan seperti menyuruh 'ayo ikut'. Aku menggeleng dan kembali menghadap ke jendela

"UWAH" aku terkaget. Kris menggendongku dan membawaku..KEMANA?!

"kris langsung bawa dia ke markas kita?" perintah luhan

TOLONG! AKU DI CULIK!

Skip

Jadi ini markas mereka?

Ruangannya cukup luas, ada tiga sofa besar dan kelihatan masih baru. Dindingnya banyak coretan nama mereka dan..apa itu?

Aku menyipitkan mata "monster?"

"itu nama geng kami" luhan menjawab. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Ngomong-ngomong kris, kyungsoo, kai, chanyeol dan suho pergi beli makanan. Dan aku hanya berdua dengan luhan. Ekhem, suasana sedikit canggung

"sepi ya…" aku mencoba mencairkan suasana

"iya, making love yuk"

A…A-APA?

"aku bercanda" tidak lucu-_-

BRAKK

Itu teman teman luhan juga?

"HELLO ANGEL~"

"YO LUHAN"

Satu per satu mereka masuk dengan suara berisik mereka. Waw, salah satu dari mereka memliki wajah secantik luhan, ada juga pria manis berdimple dan dan ada juga pria setinggi kai-eh lebih tinggi lagi, dia juga punya tatapan yang tajam

"luhan, kau tidak ikut ke kantin?"

"aku menemani dia" dagu luhan terarah ke aku. Mereka semua menatapku.

Em….aku tidak mau lihat….

Lalalalala~

"kenalkan aku baekhyun" hem? Lelaki yang aku bilang memiliki wajah secantik luhan tadi menyodorkan tangan ke arahku

Aku mengamit tangan si baekhyun tadi. Tapi segera di rebut oleh si pria tinggi bermata panda "aku tao dan dia lay"

Aku mengangguk.

Aku ngapain disini ya…

Aku berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah pintu "kau mau kemana?" tanya luhan

"ya kemana lagi? Ke kelas. Aku tidak mau bolos" jelasku dan membuka pintu ruangan ini-BUGH

Sial-_-

Kepalaku terantuk dada seseorang. Kai? Kai tidak sendiri, kai dengan lainnya. "kau mau kemana?" gumam kai

"dia mau kabur ke kelas" aku mendengar teriakan luhan. Langsung saja badanku di dorong masuk ke dalam

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, - 11 semua sebelas orang. Mereka kesebelasan sekolah ini?

"ah! Aku lupa. Hun, kenalkan. Dia xiumin dan yang berwajah kotak itu chen" mereka berdua melambaikan tangan ke arahku

Ehe..

Oke.. mari kita lanjutkan balik ke kelas-"AAA"

Sontak aku kaget, aku di gendong lay ala-BRIDAL STYLE?!

"jangan kembali dulu, disini saja. Kita orangnya seru kok" gumam lay

CUP

"UWAHHH" leherku di kecup oleh chanyeol

SHIT! WHAT DA HELL!

MEREKA SEMUA KENAPA?!

"TURUNKAN AKU! TURUKAN AKU!" lay merintih kesakitan karena aku memukulnya dengan bringas. Dia menyerah dan menurunkan aku

Dadaku naik turun. "KAU!-KAU SEHARUSNYA JANGAN SEENAKNYA GITU" jariku menunjuk ke arah chanyeol dan lay, tatapan mereka berubah

"aku minta maaf" kata lay menyesal. Aku jadi iba "baiklah tidak apa apa"

"tapi kau keenakan kan?" chanyeol menyunggingkan bibirnya. Sial-_-

"POKOKNYA AKU MAU KE KELAS!"

GREP

Dengan tiba tiba luhan memelukku dari belakang. "jangan terlalu buru buru" chen mendekatiku "sudah, kau nurut saja" lalu dia mengedipkan mata

APA APAAN MEREKA!

Aku mencoba melepas pelukan luhan, sialnya dia lebih kuat-_- padahal badannya lebih kecil dari badanku. Tidak lama, aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku-C-CHANYEOL?

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya "wajahmu kenapa memerah hun?"

.

.

.

Bell pulang.

AKHIRNYA AKU BISA KELUAR DARI NERAKA INIIIIII

MANSE!

Aku sudah memasukkan bukuku kedalam tas dan berjalan ke keluar. Aku masih penasaran dengan sekolah ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling sejenak

Wah…ternyata disini ada danau kecil. Pohonnya banyak. Lapangan bolanya luas. Kantornya-"HEY"

Perasaanku tidak enak.

Dengan kaku, kepalaku menoleh ke belakang.

Tebakanku benar kan…

Mereka totalnya ada tujuh orang. Pertama tama, mereka tampan. Sepertinya mereka iljin di sekolah ini. soalnya penampilan mereka tidak jauh jauh dari penampilan luhan cs

Mereka pasti anak geng

"kau member baru monster bukan?"

"Hah?" Aku bukan monster, aku manusia. Aku menggelengkan kepala "dia bohong" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berambut bewarna merah.

"Maksudmu apa aku berbohong? Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"bawa dia" perintah murid yang berdiri paling depan.

BUGH

.

.

.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Aku dimana? "anak ayam kita sudah bangun"

"kalian siapa?" tanya ku heran.

Salah satu dari mereka menyunggingkan bibir "kami wings"

sayap?

"oh annyeonghaseyo" kepalaku mengangguk. Mereka sweatdrop. "kau itu di culik"

Oh …di culik

"kau kenapa tenang sekali?!" ucap pria berbadan paling tinggi dengan frustasi. Lalu aku harus apa? Melawan mereka? Tapi aku tidak bisa bertengkar

Aku bisanya mengepel lantai….

Udik memang.

"bos, kita sudah tersambung dengan geng monster" salah satu dari mereka memberikan ponsel ke pria tinggi tadi.

"mau apa kau?" terdengar suara kai dari seberang sana. "kami telah menahan salah satu anggotamu hahahaha"

"kau bicaralah" dia menyodorkan ponselnya ke arahku. Aku menatap ke arah pria tadi heran.

"hai kai" sapaku

Pria tinggi tadi menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena tingkahku. Aku benar benar tidak tau harus apa-_-

ini kan pertama kalinya aku di culik..

"A-AWW" sial—tangan mereka menarik rambutku kuat. Aku bisa mendengar kai mengumpat di sana. Dan satu menit kemudian pintu terbuka lebar menampilkan geng monster

Luhan berlari ke arahku untuk melepas semua ikatan di tangan dan kakiku. Setelah itu dia bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka semua bertengkar hebat. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menonton saja. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa bertengkar

"SEHUN LARI" suho berteriak sambil memukuli pria tinggi yang tadi frustasi menghadapiku.

Oke..aku melihat keluar jendela dan ini ternyata lantai dua. Sekarang kita harus mencari sesuatu agar bisa sampai di bawah dengan selamat

Kain!

Aku tidak tau kain apa ini yang jelas aku segera mengikat satu persatu kain ini dan melemparnya keluar jendela

Sejauh ini tidak ada yang memergokiku kabur dari jendela-"HEY KAU BERHENTI!" sial-_- masih setengah jalan memutuskan untuk melompat saja.

BUKK

Sakit T T ibu T T

Sepertinya kakiku keseleo dan dadaku juga sakit. Tidak apa apa. Tempat teraman hanya di markas monster. Setidaknya tidak ada yang berani kesana

Aku duduk di salah satu sofa dan mengangkat kakiku di atas. Benarkan…

Pergelangan kakiku terlihat membiru-BRAK

Pintu terbuka lebar menampilkan semua member monster. mereka sudah selesai bertengkarnya? Cepat sekali...

"SEHUN KAU TIDAK APA APA?!" teriak suho. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang terluka. Tapi wajah mereka seperti menunjukkan bahwa tidak terjadi apa apa-_-

"aku baik baik saja" gumamku pelan

Mereka semua mulai duduk di sofa. Aku masih bingung, apa sebenarnya masalah mereka dengan geng wings tadi.

"itu..wings-" ucapanku terhenti. Aku berpikir lagi. Lebih baik aku tidak terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka

Baekhyun mendekat ke arahku "apa sehun? katakan saja" aku menggeleng

"kau di apain saja oleh mereka?" xiumin ikutan mendekatiku. A-apa? Mereka kenapa?

Tangan baekhyun bergerak mengelus pipiku "kau tidak perlu takut berbicara pada kami. Kau di apain saja oleh mereka? Kau di sentuh di mana saja?"

Heh?-_-

"kalian kenapa? Aku tidak apa apa" jawabku datar. "kami tidak percaya" balas chanyeol. Yaudah kalau tidak percaya-_-

"MPPHH-" sontak mulutku di sekap oleh kai. Tangan kanan ku di tahan oleh xiumin, dan yang kiri ditahan oleh chanyeol.

"ini demi kebaikan mu" gumam kai. APAAN!

"sehun, ayo jawab. Mereka menyentuhmu dimana saja?" GIMANA AKU MAU MENJAWAB JIKA MULUTKU SAJA DI SEKAP. PINTAR

Tangan baekhyun perlahan membuka kancing kemejaku satu per satu. Setelah kancing ke empat terbuka. Semua mata mereka menatapku dengan lapar

TOLONG!

"ini apa…" baekhyun menunjuk ke arah sesuatu kemerahan di dadaku. Oh itu, itu tadi kena batu saat aku terjatuh yang aku mencoba kabur dari jendela-

"kissmark.." A-APA?!

WAIT! ITU BUKAN KISSMARK!

"aku tidak rela jika mereka sudah menyentuhmu duluan. Aku juga harus" tegas baekhyun.

WEY TUNGGU WEY

AKU BISA JELASKAN!

SINGKIRKAN DULU TANGAN INI DARI MULUTKU!

Tapi baekhyun sudah mendaratkan bibirnya ke dadaku. Aku melenguh. "shit" umpat chanyeol. Dia tidak mau kalah, bibirnya menelusuri leherku. Xiumin juga melakukan hal sama seperti chanyeol

BUGH

BRAKKK

Mereka semua jatuh ke lantai karena kudorong dengan sekuat tenaga. baekyun dan lainnya meringis kesakitan

"maaf…" ucapku menyesal

"tidak apa apa, lagian itu enak kan?" shit-_-

Tunggu, aku menatap ke arah member lain satu per satu. Dan mereka menatapku lapar. Seakan aku siap di santap...

"buka bajumu"

TBC

Buhahahaha gue belum selesain ff yang im sorry udah publish yang baru aja wkwk. Kangen bikin ff soalnya wkwk

Oiya ini terinspirasi dari ff apa gitu, lupa judulnya. Jadi kalo kalian nemuin kemiripan cerita, ya mungkin itu ff yang bikin gue terinspirasi untuk membbuat ff ini hehe

Btw ini sehunxall


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah satu minggu aku dapat bertahan dii sekolah ini bersama "anak anak" ini. yah kau tau siapa yang ku maksud dengan "anak anak" ini.

"suho! Mana ice cream ku?!"

"yak baekhyunie, jangan rebut makanan ku!"

"kris! Kemari kau!"

Iya. Mereka semua. Sekarang aku berada di markas mereka. Entah sejak kapan aku direkrut menjadi anggota monster. tapi ada untungnya juga. Murid murid iljin lainnya disekolah ini jadi tidak ada yang berani menggangguku

"suho, kau pindah ke perumahan youngdo?"

"hum"

Baekhyun mengemut permennya sejenak "kenapa kau pindah?"

"tidak ada, hanya saja rumah lama ku terlalu kecil" jawab suho dengan nada sombongnya

sedetik kemudian suho di hujani oleh bantal

"ah sehun, ngomong ngomong, kau tidak pernah membahas rumahmu"

Aku mengkerutkan dahiku "untuk apa?"

"kau kan sekarang sudah jadi member monster, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus berbagi tentang dirimu" jelas suho

kalian pikir kemauan ku gabung geng tidak jelas kalian ini?!-_-

tiba tiba saja chanyeol berdiri "oh iya guys, ada mall baru dekat sekolah. Nongkrong disitu?"

"boleh juga" kata luhan sambil mengangguk

WAW

MEREKA ANAK MALL

Aku tidak pernah ke mall

Udik memang

"bagaimana sehun, kau ikut?"

"tidak" jawabku pendek

"kenapa?" terdengar nada kecewa di suara suho

"yah tidak bisa. Hanya saja…tidak ada yang menjaga ibuku" jawaban yang bagus sehun

"ayahmu kemana?" potong baekhyun

"sudah meninggal" seketika mereka semua diam. Saat itu juga sebagian member menatap tajam ke arah baekhyun. Sebagian lagi menatap iba ke arahku

Aku benci suasana seperti ini

"sudah santai saja" aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "kau mau kemana?" tanya luhan

"ke kelas. Aku tidak akan membolos. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahan akan berakhir" jawabku dengan nada datar

"jadi kau tidak akan ikut?"

"tidak, chanyeol-ah~"

"AH!" semua mentapa ke arah suho-termasuk aku- "aku ada ide" katanya lagi.

Sepertinya itu ide yang buruk. Lebih baik aku pergi- "bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kerumah sehun!" kan sudah kubilang ide yang buruk

Semua sudah mengangguk setuju.

Apa apaan kalian sudah main setuju setuju saja-_- "tidak bisa!"

"kenapa?"

Aku harus jawab apa ya..

Eum..

Tuhan, tolong aku!

Mataku menatap ke arah lain "eum…ibuku sakit"

"kami tidak akan berisik"

"di rumah ku ada anjing galak"

"kami tidak akan takut hanya pada anjing galak. Lagi pula aura kami aura orang baik"

"ayahku galak"

"bukannya ayahmu sudah meninggal?"

Oh iya. Lupa.

Maafkan aku ayah.

"baiklah" pasrah ku

"oiya sehun, kudengar kau pintar memasak" kata tao sambil menatapku. Sepertinya ada hal buruk lagi "masakkan untuk kami?" kan benar.

"baiklah" jawabku pasrah.

Bukannya gimana. Mereka sekarang ada sebelas orang dan aku sendirian. Jika aku tidak mengikuti apa kata mereka, bisa bisa ajal menyapaku siang ini.

Hih seram…

"ah! Aku sudah lama tidak makan jjangmyeon. Bolehkah kau masak itu?" tanya tao. Dan sekali lagi aku mengangguk pasrah.

"tidak adil!" bantah baekhyun. Ada apa lagi ini yatuhan

"hanya tao yang bisa request makanan?! Aku mau ayam pedas"

"aku bbokeumbap"

"aku sup rumput laut"

"aku ingin sekali mie dingin"

"aku-"

"CUKUP!" teriakku "AKU AKAN MASAK RAMYEON SAJA. SETUJU TIDAK SETUJU, HARUS MAU. ATAU TIDAK, JANGAN KE RUMAHKU!" nafasku memburu sehabis berteriak di depan mereka

Dan mereka malah senyum senyum

hey, aku sedang marah -_-

"kau tambah manis jika sedang marah"

"cerewet sekali seperti gadis"

"tsundere. Tipeku sangat"

"sehun, kau imut"

TERSERAH!-_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku ada di minimarket dekat rumah. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli banyak bahan makanan. Aku tak serius hanya memberikan ramen untuk makan anak anak itu.

Aku dapat mendengar suara ibu ibu bergosip di dekatku. Karena aku memakai sabuk geng monster di lenganku. Mereka bilang aku ini anak badung dan sebagainya.

Sontak kakiku melangkah ke arah mereka

"maaf, aku pikir tempat ini untuk berbelanja, bukan bergosip" kataku. Satu per satu mereka mulai pergi dari situ sambil berdesis tidak suka

Mungkin dari luar, geng monster terlihat seperti sekumpulan anak anak badung yang suka bertengkar

Tapi percayalah

Mereka itu saling peduli satu sama lain

Walaupun entah kenapa sikap peduli mereka ke aku terlalu berlebihan-_-

BRAKK

Kepalaku menoleh ke arah rak bagian ramyeon dan melihat seorang gadis tertimpa banyak ramyeon. tanganku meraih badannya untuk berdiri

"kau tidak apa apa?"

"ya aku baik baik saja"jawabnya sambil menepuk nepuk pantatnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan kaget melihat tanda di lenganku

"kau geng monster?" aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tidak tau kalau geng monster sepopuler ini

"aku member baru. Mereka yang memaksaku masuk sejak aku pertama kali masuk sekolah"

Dia hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya "pantas saja kau berbeda" gumamnya

"maksudnya?"

Dia hanya tertawa pelan "tidak ada"

Setelah membayar belanjaan, kami berdua keluar ke arah halte bus. Rumah dia jauh, jadi dia harus naik bus lagi

Ngomong ngomong aku membayar belanjaan dia juga

"oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"oh sehun, kau?"

"bae joohyun, panggil saja irene"

Bae joohyun = irene

mm….oke….

tapi memang dia sedikit mirip dengan irene red velvet sih

ngomong ngomong ada luka di pipinya. Mungkin terkena ujung kemasan ramyeon tadi.

Aku merogoh tas ku dan menemukan satu hansaplas. aku melangkah mendekatinya dan mendapati dia dengan ekspresi terkaget

"mau apa kau?" dia sudah ancang ancang untuk menghajarku

Tanganku bergerak membuka hansaplasnya dan menempelkan ke pipinya. Anehnya wajah dia memerah. Apa dia kedinginan? Justru sepertinya siang ini udaranya sangat panas

"kau tidak apa apa?" dan hanya di balas anggukan

Busnya sudah sampai, dan wajahnya masih memerah. Apa dia kepanasan? Dia sakit?

Aku melepas topiku dan memakaikannya ke kepalanya. Mata dia melotot dan wajahnya bertambah merah.

Sesakit itu kah?

"cepat naik. Pastikan kau aman sampai rumah" aku hanya tidak mau dia pingsan di tengah jalan. Dia segera masuk. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya.

Dan wajah dia semakin memerah

Aneh

Tidak lama, ponselku bergetar. Aku merogoh kantung celana dan Aku menatap nama ibuku disana.

"halo bu?"

"HAI, SEHUN!"

Chanyeol?

Mau apa si tiang itu dengan ponsel ibuku

"dimana ibuku? Kenapa ada kau?"

aku segera berjalan pulang ke rumah, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres

"KAU KAPAN PULANG? AKU MERINDUKANMU"

"chanyeol, kau tidak perlu berteriak"

"sehunah" sekarang suara ibuku "ibu dimana?"

"ibu di rumah, nak. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya teman teman yang sangat tampan?" terdengar suara ibu hampir berteriak saking antusiasnya

"ibu jangan bicara yang aneh aneh, aku segera pulang"

.

.

.

.

Aku terbengong melihat keadaan ruang tamuku sekarang. Bukan karena berantakan. Tapi kenapa 'anak anak' itu ada disini?

"hai sehun" sapa baekhyun

Apa apaan mereka

"ya! Kan aku sudah bilang datangnya sore hari, kenapa kalian udah ada disini?" tanya ku dengan nada sedikit marah.

"aku sangat tidak sabar sehunah. Kau tidak menghubungiku. Aku kira kau kabur. Makanya kami langsung ke rumahmu" jawab baekhyun sambil menatapku dengan puppy eyes-nya

Cih, dia pikir dia imut?

Sialnya, dia memang imut. Menyebalkan

Aku menghela nafas sebentar dan segera menuju dapur

Ibuku berlari pelan ke arahku "kau kenapa tidak bilang kalau teman temanmu tampan seperti itu?" tangan ibu sudah memukul mukul lenganku

"ibu, mereka hanya temanku. Nanti juga ada saatnya ibu tau mereka tanpa aku perkenalkan. Seperti saat ini. mereka bukan pacarku yang harus aku kenalkan pada ibu" kataku sambil mengaduk aduk masakanku yang hampir selesai

Aku coba dulu ah..

Aku menyeruput sesendok dan enak sekali haha. Aku memang berbakat

Coba lagi ah- "kalau mereka jadi pacarmu, ibu tak masalah"

UHUK UHUK

Sial, hidungku pedas sekali rasanya

ibuku segera pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

Malang sekali hidupku, yatuhan. Aku sudah tidak punya teman yang waras, sekarang ibuku ikutan tidak waras. Untung irene waras

.

akhirnya makanannya selesai.

Aku menatap masakanku lagi, memastikan cukup untuk mengenyangkan anak anak itu. dan sepertinya cukup

Piring piring aku susun di meja makan. Haha, aku seperti memberi makan anak panti asuhan.

Persiapan sudah siap. Kakiku melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing. Mereka sudah melepas kemeja mereka dan hanya memakai kaos putih biasa.

Aku tidak mengatakan aku suka mereka but they're so hot.

Kenapa wajahku sedikit panas

"guys.." panggilku pelan. Mereka semua menatap ke arahku dan rata rata menawab 'ya sehunie?' sambil tersenyum manis

"i-itu makanannya sudah selesai" tanganku dengan awkward menunjuk ke arah dapur. Mereka menyambut nya dengan berterak 'MANSE' 'AYO MAKAN'

Berisik-_-

"jangan berisik, ibuku sedang tidur. Makan dengan tenang"

"iya sayang" itu suara baekhyun

Sialan si kecil cabe itu. dia pikir aku siapa dia-.-

Satu persatu member sudah duduk di meja makan. Aku memberikan satu per satu mangkok sup di hadapan mereka.

Aku memutuskan untuk makan dibalik pantry. Karena kursinya tidak cukup-_-

Mereka mulai makan satu per satu. Melihat ekspresi mereka, sepertinya aku berhasil memasakkan mereka makanan yang enak. Aku tersenyum puas

"wah.. seperti yang di harapkan, makannya benar benar enak" wah terima kasih

"boleh aku minta resepnya?" tidak

"kau sudah cocok menjadi istriku" kau waras?

"buatkan aku seperti ini tiap pagi" Memang aku babumu?

"kau cantik saat memasak" Kau waras? (2)

"AWW!" kai berteriak sambil mengucek matanya. sontak aku berlari ke arahnya dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya

"buka matamu, buka. Jangan di kucek" jariku manarik kelopak matanya ke atas agar mudah ditiup

Perasaan aku saja atau memang sekarang kai menatapku dengan intens. Aku tidak peduli, aku lanjutkan saja meniup matanya

Ngomong ngomong wajahnya juga memerahtapi tidak terlalu jelas karena kulitnya sedikit tan.

Sedikit ya..

"sudah" aku menegakkan badanku dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke member lainnya

Eh tunggu

Kenapa kalian menatap kai dengan tatapan marah seperti itu?

Seram..

Lebih baik aku balik ke tempat semula dan melanjutkan makanku. Belum juga satu suap sampai ke dalam mulut ku, mereka sudah bertingkah lagi-

"a-ah! Mataku kena ciprat sendok, eh maksudku kuah sop" teriak chen. Dengan langkah malas, aku mendekatinya dan minup niup matanya

Sontak xiumin yang di sebelah chen ikut berteriak "a-akh ada duri masuk ke tenggorokan ku!"

Bentar, perasaan aku tidak memasak ikan-_- tapi dengan baik aku mengambil minum dan memberikannya pada xiumin

"sehunie! Aku keselek sendok" teriak baekhyun

"biar saja sehunie, sudah ajalnya" balas kyungsoo

Dan kemudian sendok melayang ke kepala kyungsoo

"sakit!" aku melangkah ke arah kyungsoo dan mengelus kepalanya "masih sakit?" tanyaku perhatian

BRAKK

Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya dan jalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku dan lainnya menatap kepergian luhan "dia kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran

"biar saja sehunie, dia hanya cemburu" balas baekhyun santai

Cemburu? Pada siapa?

Apa karena aku mengelus kepala kyungsoo?

Tapi kan luhan tidak terlalu dekat dengan kyungsoo

Apa karena akumengambil perhatian teman temannya?

Tapi kan aku temannya juga

Entahlah -_-

.

.

.

.

"ah kenyangnyaaaaaa"

"aku juga kenyang sekali" kataku sambil mengelus elus perutku yang sedikit kembung. Aku menepuk nepuk perutku sambil rebahan di sofa

"sehunie jangan ditepuk tepuk begitu, bayi kita bisa dalam bahaya" kai mulai ngelantur. Sepertinya efek keciprat kuah sop tadi

"siapa bilang dia anakmu kai? Itu anak ku dengan sehun" chanyeol juga sepertinya mulai mabuk.

Dari tadi luhan hanya diam saja menatap jendela. Dia masih marah masalah tadi? Ah, aku merasa tidak enak jika begini

Kakiku melangkah mendekati luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya luhan tidak sadar akan kehadiranku

"luhan" panggilku pelan

Bisa dilihat kalau dia kaget dengan kehadiranku. "haha, ada apa sehunie?"

"kau masih marah? Kalau boleh tau aku salah apa ya?" aku menjilat bibirku. Kebiasaan ku jika sedang gugup. Haha

Luhan membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil "gemas sekali haha, kau tidak salah apa apa sehunie. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"kau tadi ke toilet tiba tiba, dan uga kau tidak seberisik biasanya" kataku terus terang. Bukan apa, aku hanya tidak mau membuat jarak antara aku dengan member lainnya

Dan dia justru tertawa keras sampai mencuri perhatian member lain

"heh luhan kau kenapa?" tanyaku datar. Luhan menghapus jejak airmatanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa

"tidak, tidak. Kau luu sekali sehunie kkk. Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya merasa..yah…"

"bilang saja kau cemburu" sahut lay yang duduk tepat di seberang luhan

Ada ada saja-_- mana mungkin luhan cemburu, memang apa yang-

"iya aku cemburu"

w-what.

Cemburu karena temannya terlalu dekat denganku? Aku pikir kita teman T,T

"aku kan hanya meniupi mata kai dan xiumin, lalu mengelus kepala kyungsoo. Kau takut mereka lebih dekat denganku dibanding denganmu?"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya "bukan cemburu itu yang ku maksud, aku cemburu kau kau lebih perhatian-"

"AYO KITA PULANG!" potong chanyeol

"sudah ya sehun, jangan di dengarkan apa kata luhan. Dia kadang emang suka begitu kalau belum di sumpel asi" hah?

Tangan luhan sudah di tarik chanyeol untuk berdiri "yaudah hun kita pulang dulu ya"

"iya, hati hati-"

CHUP

"UWAAAHHH" sontak aku teriak saat lay mencium keningku

"sampai jumpa besok" katanya sambil wink ke arahku. Hih, apaan-_-

CHUP

CHUP

CHUP

Satu satu dari mereka bergantian mencium keningku. Aku ingin mati saja.

Tidak. Xiumin, baekhyun, chen, suho, lalu siapa lagi ya…ah iya, kyungsoo dan luhan juga menciumnya di pipi ku

Ini memang takdirku punya teman tidak waras seperti mereka

EOMMA T.T

"sampai jumpa di sekolah ya sehunie" TERSERAH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Wkwk

Jadi ini sehun masih menganggap dirinyaa itu lurus. jadi dia cuma nganggep anak anak monster Cuma temen doang, beda member monster ke sehunnya yang udah kek obsesi ke sehun wkwk


	3. Chapter 3

Terkadang aku harus mendengarkan apa kata orang tua. Jangan terlalu membenci orang, karena benci dan cinta itu tipis perbedaannya. Dan itu sudah terbukti, aku yang awalnya benci dengan anggota monster, sekarang malah sebaliknya

Bukan cinta juga

Hanya saja tidak benci

Ehe

Ngomong ngomong aku masih penasaran dengan anggota wings itu. ada masalah apa mereka dengan geng monster.

Tadi aku melihat mereka di kantin, dan tatapan mereka hampir saja membunuhku

Padahal kan aku tidak ada salah apa apa

CKLEK

Oh ternyata suho

"semua kemana hun?" tanya suho. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku

"ah, mereka ke kantin semua. Aku di suruh kemarkas saja karena anggota wings menatapku terus. Aku jadi tidak nyaman"

Dapat kudengar suho berguman 'sial'. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya "tapi mereka tidak mengganggumu kan hun?"

Aku membalas dengan gelengan "ngomong ngomong, sebenarnya kalian ada masalah apa dengan anggota wings?"

"bukan kami sebenarnya. Baekhyun dengan saudara sepupunya si taehyung, anggota member wings" Aku mengangguk. Pantas saja waktu itu ada wajahnya yang mirip dengan baekhyun.

"hanya salah paham. Taehyung menyukai salah satu wanita dari sekolahan Taeguk Highschool. Itu sekolah di seberang sekolah kita. Mantanku"

Hah?

Suho punya mantan?

Iya sih, dia kaya

Mana ada perempuan yang mau menolaknya

"berarti taehyung dan sayap sayapnya itu adik kelas kita? hm lalu?" aku mengambil snack yang di bawa suho dan memakannya

Suho mengangguk "saat itu aku masih berpacaran dengan dia. Jadi baekhyun sangat ingin tau siapa pacarku dan mencari tau sampai ke sekolah mereka. Tidak di duga, taehyung salah sangka. Taehyung kira baekhyun juga menyukai gadis itu, jadi mereka bertengkar. Dan aku tidak mau baekhyun dan taehyung bertengkar, jadi aku memutuskan gadis itu. lagi pula kami tidak saling mencintai, kami di jodohkan" jelas suho panjang lebar

Wah…

Komplikasi sekali

Aku saja pusing dimana inti masalahnya

Jadi ini antara taehyung-baekhyun-suho dan gadis itu? mmm..oke…

"ngomong ngomong siapa nama gadis yang kurang beruntung itu?"

"maksudmu apa dengan kurang beruntung?" tanya suho tidak suka. Wajahnya di tekuk dan bibirnya cemberut

Hahaha

Tidak lucu

"ya kasihan dia harus di perebutkan orang-orang seperti kalian" jawabku santai. Aku mengambil snack kedua dari atas meja

"namanya bae joohyun"

WHAT?!

Eh serius?

Eh..eh…

Apa jangan jangan yang di maksud mereka irene? ah tidak mungkin. Irene mana mau berhubungan dengan orang gila seperti mereka

Aku menggeleng kuat sampai mengundang tatapan aneh dari suho

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sialan si chanyeol. Buku dia tertinggal di tas luhan dan memintaku untuk mengantarkan ke kelasnya. Kan ada luhan-_- kenapa harus aku

Aku menatap ke satu persatu kelas. Dimana kelasnya-_- "hey"

Oke…

Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara seperti ini

Kalau tidak salah, ini suara anggota wings

Aku mengangkat kepalaku ke atas dan melihat mereka sudah tersenyum licik ke arahku

Lalalalala~

Aku benarkan..

.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan membiasakan cahaya yang ada di ruangan ini. yang pertama kulihat adalah anggota wings, oiya mereka menculikku. Pantas saja ada mereka

"ya oh sehun! kali ini anggota anggota mu akan habis di tanganku HAHAHAHAHA"

Apa yang lucu?

Ngomong ngomong nafasnya bau

"ya! Ternyata kau adik kelasku hm? Tidak sopan" kataku sambil memukul kepalanya.

Dia bereaksi terkejut. Yang lainnya juga terkejut. Ada juga yang tertawa. Kalau tidak salah, orang yang mirip dengan baekhyun itu bergumam 'imut'

Orang yang kupukul tadi hanya menghela nafas maklum. Suruh siapa tidak sopan pada kakak kelas "ya oh sehun-"

"sehun sunbaenim" potongku

"terserah saja. Sekarang ngomong 'tolong aku' cepat"

Hah?

Baiklah

"tolong aku" kataku datar

"argh! Seokjin! Ini kau saja yang ngomong pada anggota monster kalau anggota mereka di culik. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan mahkluk satu ini"

PTAK

"kau bilang apa? Tidak sopan" desisku sinis. Aku menyilangkan tanganku saat dia menatapku dengan marah. Apa apaan, dia yang tidak sopan pada kakak kelasnya sendiri

Mereka memutuskan untuk ke kantin. Satu persatu mereka keluar dari ruangan ini. ada dua orang yang berjaga di luar pintu

Krik krik krik

Kapan anggota monster datang?-_-

Aku bosan

Mataku melihat ke seluruh ruangan. Ada beberapa kain. Apa aku harus kabur menggunakan kain lagi? Sepertinya iya

Aku ambil beberapa kain dan mengikatnya seperti waktu itu dan melemparkannya keluar jendela.

Hap

Hap

Hap

Akhirnya berhasil. Aku menepuk kedua tanganku untuk membuang debu bekas di kain tadi. Sepertinya kakiku terluka. Belum sampai tiga langkah aku pergi

"anjing manis mau kemana?"

Cial

Aku hanya menyengir

"OH SEHUN!" detik itu juga aku terjatuh dan darah di kakiku teriprat ke lantai. Anggota monster sudah menghajar anggota wings satu persatu

Apalagi baekhyun, dia bernafsu sekali menghajar taehyung

"kau tidak apa apa?" tanya suho. Suho memilih menyelamatkanku

"kau lihat kakiku. Hiks. Lama sekali kalian datangnya. Kalian nongkrong di kantin dulu hah?"omelku panjang lebar

Suho hanya membalas nya dengan tawaan. Dia membantuku berdiri

Yang ku lihat sekarang sudah seperti perang dunia ketiga. Wajah member wings dan monster penuh darah sana sini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju baekhyun

Tapi tanganku di tahan suho "mau kemana?"

"aku harus melerai mereka. Mau jadi apa wajah mereka jika ini tetap berlanjut" tapi yang namanya suho. Tetap keras kepala. Dia menahanku.

Aku tepis keras tangan suho dan mendatangi mereka "BAEKHYUN TAEHYUNG! BERHENTI" semua berhenti bertengkar dan menatapku

Ehe

Aku tadi ngapain yah

Kok suasana jadi seram gini

Ehe

Jadi menyesal

"taehyung! Jujur saja sebenarnya kau rindu dengan baekhyun kan? Baekhyun tidak menyukai bae joohyun! Dia hanya ingin tau karena bae joohyun saat itu pacarnya suho-" seketika taehyung menatap suho

"udah jadi mantan sih" lanjutku "tapi tetap saja hal seperti ini tidak pantas di jadikan masalah antara kalian. Kalian dekat satu sama lain tapi kalian bertengkar karena seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaan kalian"

Selesai

Aku pergi dari situ sambil menyeret kakiku yang luka

Haish, menyusahkan saja

"sehun, kau mau kemana?" luhan menahan tanganku tapi dengan cepat ku tepis

"mau pergi. Aku lelah"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keliling. Aku sekarang sedang mengendap endap untuk pulang agar tidak di cegah oleh anak anak itu

Iya geng monster

Di uks tadi saja aku tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan itu. belum lagi lay dan baekhyun kumat kejiwaannya. Iya mereka mencoba menggrepe grepe ku

Padahal kan mereka bisa menggrepe masing masing. Lay grepe baekhyun, baekhyun grepe lay. Kenapa harus aku jadi korbannya

Kesal

Aku bisa melihat pintu gerbang di luar sana. Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar gerbang dan menjauh dari sekolah

AKHIRNYA BEBAS JUGAAAAA!

"sehun?"

Eh? Irene?

"wah ternyata kau, menunggu bus?"

dia mengangguk "oh iya, ini topimu. Aku kembalikan" aku mengambil topi dari dia. Bisa kulihat dia tersenyum malu sambil menatap ke bawah

dia kenapa, heh?

"terima kasih ya sudah meminjamkan topinya ke aku. Aku sudah cuci kok" katanya tetap malu malu

Ngapain harus di cuci

Kan aroma rambutku di topi ini jadi hilang T.T

Tapi yasudahlah

"SEHUN AWAS!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati anggota geng monster sudah menatap ke arahku dengan sinis.

Eh bukan ke aku

…tapi ke irene

"sehun, aku lupa kalau kau anggota geng monster" gumam irene

"lalu kenapa? Aku berteman dengan semuanya kok" balasku sambil tersenyum. Lagi lagi irene tersenyum malu dan pipinya memerah

"SEHUN! JAUH JAUH DARI DIA! DIA BISA MEMBUNUHMU!"

Hah?

Siapa?

Irene?

"sudah yuk, mereka memang begitu. Kurang waras" kataku sambil membalikan badan irene agar memunggungi mereka

"SEHUN HATI HATI! DIA MANTANKU!"

Apa sih-_-

Berisik

"sehun, aku musuh gengmu" kata irene pelan

Kemudian tanganku sudah di tarik oleh chen dan di oper ke belakang. Mereka membentuk formasi seperti pagar dan aku di balik pagarnya

Heh

Mentang mentang aku tidak bisa bertengkar tapi tidak gini juga

Harga diriku mau di kemanakan-_-

Teman teman irene sudah datang dan juga membentuk formasi. Mereka mau ngapain sebenarnya?-_-

"SERANG"

Dan berikutnya aku melihat pertengkaran lagi

Yang bikin aku kaget adalah, kemampuan bela diri irene tidak main main. Bahkan wings saja babak belur di hajar geng monster tapi irene dapat menangkis pukulan dari member monster dan tetap cantik

Dia memang cantik sih

Oke

Lagian gini gini mana sih pihak sekolahnya

Pak, ini ada tawuran loh

Laki laki lawan perempuan

Lagi lagi harus aku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke suho dan irene yang sangat bernafsu bertengkar. Padahal mantannya loh

Hahaha

Abis putus terus pukul pukulan

Luar biasa

"SUHO IRENE BERHENTI" teriakku dengan suara melengking

Irene cs berhenti

Geng monster berhenti

Kakek kakek tukang sapu berhenti

Bapak tukang susu keliling berhenti

Burung burung berhenti

"suho, besok kau akan aku bawakan bekal. Dan irene, minggu depan kita akan jalan jalan" selesai

Suho tampak berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk, irene juga

.

.

.

.

.

Tumben ibu minta dimasakin makanan western. Gara gara itu aku harus ke super market jauh dari rumah.

di dekat rumah ku hanya ada beberapa minimarket yang kurang lengkap. Walaupun aku sudah tinggal di seoul bersama ibuku, tapi kami tidak hidup di kawasan elit

fyi, ibuku datang jauh jauh untuk ikut merasakan hidup di kota. Saat dia tau anaknya hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan dan sebagainya, dia tidak marah

lagi pula kata ibu, hidup itu keras

ingat, hidup itu keras men.

sekarang aku berada di halte. Menurut perkiraan ku biasanya jam segini jarang ada bus lagi. Tapi uangku tidak cukup untuk naik taksi

padahal malam malam gini bisa saja orang jahat datang

aku mengedarkan pandanganku- eh?

Apa itu taehyung?

GAWAT!

Sontak aku memalingkan wajah ke samping. semoga saja ia tidak melihatku. Bisa bisa aku di culik lagi. Mulutku terus saja komat kamit. Berdoa semoga saja ia tidak melihatku

"oh sehun"

Sudah kuduga do'a ku tidak mudah di kabulkan

"ah, iya" aku menyengir dengan canggung

"oh ternyata kau" kata dia lagi.

"iya.."

Dia duduk sedikit jauh dari tempatku. Seketika suasana jadi awkward. Kakiku menghentak hentak kecil karena gugup.

BUS! CEPATLAH KAU DATANG

KUSUDAH TAK KUAT…

"aku minta maaf" eh?

Aku menatapnya. "aku minta maaf sudah menculikmu dua kali haha"

YA KAU MEMANG HARUS MINTA MAAF

KAU PIKIR ITU MUDAH DI MAAFKAN HAH?!

CIH! KAKIKU TERKILIR, DADAKU MEMBIRU, DAN KAU MINTA MAAF SEMUDAH ITU?!

TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN-"iya gapapa kok, haha santai aja. Lagi pula hanya di culik gitu aja"

Dia mengangguk lega "kau ngapain disini?"

Mau numpang kentut doang "menunggu bus datang"

Dia ngangguk lagi. Sejenak dia menjilat bibirnya. Kelihatan sekali dia gugup. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia katakan tapi dia tidak sanggup atau gimana

Jadi aku juga memilih diam saja

"mau aku antar?"

Heh?

Eh ini diantar ke rumah atau di antar ketempat penculikan lagi nih

Curiga aku

"haha wajahmu biasa saja oh sehun. aku antar sampai rumah kok" kata dia meyakinkan. Tidak salahnya mencoba. Lagipula sepertinya tidak ada bus lagi yang lewat

Aku menggangguk. Sontak dia menarik tanganku menuju motornya. Dia memberiku satu helmnya. Lagipula untuk apa dia membawa dua helm

"pegang pinggangku kalau tidak ingin jatuh"

Apa apaan

Aku tidak takut

3 menit kemudian…..

"AAAAAAAA-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG PEGANG PINGGANGKU!" sontak aku langsung memeluk pinggang taehyung. Aku melirik wajahnya lewat kaca spion. Bisa di lihat dia tersenyum lebar.

Dia senang aku ketakutan atau gimana?-_-

Kecepatan motor taehyung benar benar tidak bercanda

Dia benar benar ngebut

Padahal yang kulihat biasanya saat pulang sekolah, dia tidak pernah sengebut ini

Aku juga sering lihat dia membonceng salah satu anggota wings bernama jungkook tapi tidak sampai peluk pinggang seperti ini

Tapi kenapa ke aku seperti ini?-_-

"kita sampai."

Aku turun dari motornya dan langsung memukul lengannya dengan brutal

"kau mau membunuhku hah?!" omelku dengan satu jitakan terakhir biar dia kapok. Tapi dia malah kewata puas. Dia sepertinya benar benar senang melihatku menderita-_-

Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit serius. Aku gelagapan dan mengalihkan pandanganku

"oh sehun"

PLETAK

"sehun sunbaenim" sautku

"iya iya sehun sunbaenim-_- kau tidak merasa aneh pada anggota monster lainnya?"

Hm? Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya

"oh sehun, kau ingin ku gigit?"

Heh, dia vampire?

Kau gigit aku, aku tendang kau sampai ke china sana

"maksudmu apa dengan kata aneh?"

"kau tidak sadar kalau kau di perlakukan sedikit istimewa oleh anggota monster?"

Aku mengingat ingat lagi. Sepertinya iya. Memang iya sih. Entah kenapa semua member terlalu berlebihan ke aku. Saat mereka mencium kening atau pipiku. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka mencium sesama member satu sama lain

Hanya ke aku

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk

Taehyun tertawa kecil "kasihan sekali mereka, orang yang mereka suka tidak peka"

"orang yang mereka suka? Mereka menyukai gadis yang sama?"

Taehyung tertawa lagi-_-

Aku kan tanya dengan serius

Air matanya sampai keluar karena tertawaanya "iya, mereka menyukai orang yang sama, tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak akan peka" dan dia tertawa lagi

Apa nya yang lucu ?-_-

Aku pikirkan berkali kali tetap saja aku tidak menemukan hal yang lucu dari percakapan ini

Ngomong ngomong gadis itu sangat beruntung bisa di sukai sebelas orang anggota monster ya. Ya walaupun badung gitu, wajah mereka tampan

Belum lagi mereka juga kaya kaya

"oh sehun, bagaimana kalau aku juga menyukai orang yang mereka sukai?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wadawww

Geng monster tambah saingan lagi wkwk

Ntah kenapa gue lagi pengen bikin ff dimana semua suka sehun

Kan udah gue bilang ALLxSehun

Di gangbang ntar/gg


	4. Chapter 4

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah halte bus. Semua ini salah CHEN. SALAH CHEN! Tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur dan menelponku. Lalu memaksaku untuk menemani dia.

Ya walau akhirnya aku yang tertidur

Anehnya ketika aku terbangun, telponan kami sama sekali tidak terputus. Dia tertawa di telponnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia menikmati dengkuran tidurku-_-

Wah…sudah berapa banyak pulsanya habis

Eh tapi dia kan orang kaya

Yaudah si iya

Da aku mah apa.

Kerak nasi di pinggiran magic com

Aku mengatur nafasku saat sampai halte. Berharap semoga saja busnya tidak lama datang

Tidak sengaja aku melihat perempuan dengan kepala menunduk membuat sebagian wajahnya ketutup dengan rambutnya.

Bentar..bentar

Sepertinya kenal..

"irene?"

Sontak kepala perempuan tadi mengarah kepadaku "SEHUNIE!"

Benarkan kalau itu irene. Entah kenapa instingku tidak pernah salah. Lagi pula tas pink stoberinya terlalu mencolok dan terlalu 'irene'

"kau kenapa tadi ha? Menakut nakutiku saja" aku tertawa pelan

Tiba tiba saja dia seperti ingin menangis.

Eh..eh..

Emang aku salah apa?-_-

"aku lagi tidak ingin ke sekolah, kau sehun?"

Ah..jadi dia mau bolos toh. Bilang saja kek. Ngapain seperti mau nangis. Pantas saja dia tidak memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sekarang dia hanya memakai rok mini dan hoodie yang sedikit kebesaran

Imut sih

Cantik juga

Yaudah iya

"aku terlambat. Makanya jam segini aku masih disini"

"kita bolos bareng yuk"

Eh?

Tidak boleh sehun

Ini ajakan setan

"ayolah hun… sekali kali saja ya? Kan kau sudah janji mau mengajakku jalan jalan"

Iya juga sih..

Tapi kan tidak harus bolos juga-_-

Pada akhirnya aku mengangguk pasrah. Sekali kali membuat anak ini senang ya gapapa. Lagian kapan lagi bisa jalan bareng perempuan secantik irene red velvet

"jadi kita mau kemana?"

.

.

.

.

Aku dan irene memutuskan untuk ke lotte world. Dari tadi dia terus terusan saja menaiki wahana yang extreme. Iya sih. Muka boleh pevita, jiwanya tetap limbad.

Sekarang dia sedang main tornado. Aku tidak ikutan. Takut T.T

Jadi irene hanya menitipkan tasnya dan membiarkan aku keliling.

Wah..banyak orang pacaran

Ngomong ngomong disana ada toko boneka. Sepertinya di situ juga menjual beberapa bandul couple. Aku masuk kedalam toko boneka itu dari pada bosan menunggu irene

Lucu ih bandulnya

Sayangnya untuk couple

Kan aku single bahagia.

Ih

Ini apa?

Kok gantungan kuncinya lucu

Gantungan kunci yang ada boneka kecil kelinci putih gitu. Ntah kenapa ingat irene saat melihat ini.

Padahal irene tidak mirip kelinci

Dia mirip singa betina

Serius.

"pak saya beli yang ini ya" setelah memberi uangnya, aku kembali ke wahana tadi.

Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat wajah khawatir irene "YAK SEHUN! KEMANA SAJA?" lenganku langsung di pukul dengan brutal olehnya. Di mana mana perempuan pukulnya pukul kecil. Irene sekali pukul, kulitku langsung membiru

Luar biasa

Aku tertawa pelan "tidak kemana mana, ini tasmu. Berat tau" irene merebut tasnya sambil cemberut

Kami pulang tetap naik bus. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk naik taksi. Bayar taksi sekali bisa untuk bayar bus berkali kali

Ehe

Akhirnya kami sampai di halte. Aku dan irene hanya diam. Aku tidak tau harus membahas apa

"eh bus ku datang"

aku mengangkat kepalaku. Terlihat bus irene yang masih agak jauh tapi sudah lumayan kelihatan. Yah…aku ditinggal sendiri

"yaudah kau hati hati ya. Oh iya" aku mengeluarkan gantungan kunci tadi dan langsung memakaikannya ke tas irene

"apa itu hun?"

Aku tersenyum

"tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat gantungan ini. ntah kenapa aku teringat wajahmu saat melihat kelinci ini" kataku sambil tertawa pelan

Seketika wajah irene memerah

"kau tidak apa apa?" sontak tanganku langsung menangkup pipinya dan menatap wajahnya. Aku hanya memeriksa apakah dia aman pulang sendirian

Dan anehnya wajah dia semakin memerah

"h-hun"

Aku tadinya mau membelikan obat tapi busnya sudah datang "yasudah naik sana, jaga kelincinya baik baik"

Irene tersenyum lebar sampai sampai matanya tertutup "pastinya!"

Sebelum dia naik ke bus, dia mendekatkan badannya ke arahku dan berbisik "aku menyayangimu" sontak aku tersenyum

Dia menaiki bus dan duduk di dekat jendela. Aku melihatnya dan berteriak "aku juga menyayangimu" mendengar itu, mata dia membesar dan wajahnya semakin memerah

Tentu saja aku menyayanginya

Aku menyayangi semua temanku

Geng mosnter, taehyung, irene juga tentunya

.

.

.

Aku menatap bangunan di depanku. Ya sekolah ku. Si tikus tikus got itu menyuruhku untuk kemarkas mereka setelah mereka tau bahwa aku bolos untuk jalan jalan dengan irene. Aku menceritakan semua dari a sampai z

"halo" aku membuka pintu perlahan dan langsung menerima tatapan tajam dari semua member monster

"kalian kenapa…" kataku pelan. Kakiku melangkah ke sofa dan duduk dengan nyaman

Eh tidak nyaman juga

Karena yang lain masih menatapku

"kau bolos demi irene?" kata chanyeol dengan nada kecewa. Ya masa iya-_- mana mungkin aku bolos hanya demi jalan jalan doang

"kau bilang irene imut? Kau lebih imut hun" ini apa lagi si suho-_- sepertinya dia sedang sakau

"aku tadi hanya jalan jalan doang kok. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan irene di halte. Udah"

Tao : ada gucci tidak? /tidak ada tao

Xiumin : kok tidak mengajaku? /kau tidak ngomong

Kris : dia tadi menyentuhmu bagian mana saja. Sialan. Aku patahkan tangannya nanti /eh jangan ey, anak orang

Chen : dia cantik? kau lebih cantik hun /tidak waras

kyungsoo : dia menciummu tidak? Aku robek nanti bibirnya /jangan ey-_-

Tao : ada gucci tidak? /astaga tidak ada tao. Gucci mahal

Mataku tidak sengaja melihat ke arah baekhyun yang sedang termenung melihat keluar jendela sana. Aku menatapnya bingung

"eh baekhyun kenapa?"

"dia mau di jodohkan" kata suho santai

Hah?

Bagus dong

Aku malah kalau bisa juga di jodohkan biar tidak perlu mencari pasangan lagi

"yang ini orangnya" kyungsoo mendekat dan memberi handphonenya ke arah ku. Disana sudah terpampang foto perempuan cantik, putih, dan memiliki mata yang bagus

Cantik kok

Kenapa malah sedih?-_-

"namanya taeyeon. Murid satu sekolahan dengan irene. Dia termasuk member gengnya irene" jelas lay

"oh jadi karena dia member geng irene?" potongku

"bukan itu" akhirnya baekhyun membuka mulutnya "aku menyukai orang lain. Dia ceroboh, polos, selalu membantu orang. Dia putih, tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi daripadaku, tapi dia penakut. Bahkan aku ingin sekali melindunginya"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "jadi seperti itu tipe ideal kalian"

"kalian?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengangkat satu alisnya

"iya, kalian menyukai orang yang sama kan? Taehyung yang bilang"

Dapat kudengar baekhyun bergumam 'mulut ember'. Hehe

Sebenarnya akulah yang mulut ember disini

Ehe

"wah beruntung sekali perempuan itu bisa disukai oleh kalian" ceplosku

Suho menyunggingkan bibirnya "maksudnya beruntung?"

"ya walaupun gimana pun kalian itu tampan, kaya, berbakat, bisa bela diri" jujurku

Dan entah kenapa semua member tersenyum hangat ke arahku

Heh-_-

Baru di puji segitu doang

"jadi kau harus bagaimana?" aku menatap baekhyun yang makin uring uringan.

"aku juga tidak tau"

Tiba tiba saja xiumin tertawa "kan tidak mungkin kalau sehun berpura pura jadi pacarnya baekhyun agar perodohan itu di batalkan" yang lain ikutan tertawa setelah mendengar pendapat xiumin

Sontak lampu kecil muncul di atas kepalaku "IDE BAGUS" teriakku

"aku bisa berpura pura menjadi kekasih baekhyun agar perjodohan itu di batalkan" seketika semua di ruangan ini menatap tajam ke arah xiumin. mengutuk pendapat xiumin tadi.

halah, tadi aja semua ikut tertawa

saat aku iyain, semua jadi sinis ke xiumin

maunya apa?

kulihat baekhyun bangkit dari sofanya. Lalu berlutut ke arah cahaya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti berdoa

"terima kasih ya tuhan" gumamnya

Aku memandang baekhyun aneh

"dia kenapa?"

"tentu saja dia sedang bahagia" gumam luhan dengan nada sinis

"guys" panggil chen pelan. Semua menatap ke arah chen, termasuk aku

"sebenarnya aku di jodohkan-"

BUGH

Bantal sudah melayang ke kepala chen

"banyak omong" potong luhan. Lalu lelaki itu keluar dari markas. Aku hampir saja ingin menyusulnya tapi suho menahan tanganku

"dia butuh sendirian sekarang"

.

.

Aku harus beli buku baru. Salahkan anggota monster yang bertengkar pakai bukuku. Suho sudah menawarkan untuk menggantikan bukuku yang mereka rusakin. Tapi aku tidak mau. Sekalian aku sudah jarang ke toko buku belakangan ini

Saat aku masuk, jelas bunyi bell berbunyi

Aku langsung menyusuri bagian buku biologi.

Ah! Dapat juga.

Saat aku berbalik badan, aku tidak sengaja melihat ke arah siswa berseragam sepertiku dan menggunakan gelang geng wings

Aku tau dia siapa

"taehyung!"

Dia terlonjak kaget. Tapi kok, aku lihat lihat dia seperti berpura pura kaget ya. aku seperti merasakan adanya unsur kesengajaan dia berada disini. apa dia menguntitku?

tidak mungkin

tidak mungkin ada yang mau menguntit kerak nasi

"sehunie! Sedang apa?"

Aku menunjukkan buku yang ku beli "kau sendiri?"

aku melihat ke arah buku yang dia pegang. Panduan ibu hamil?-_-

saat tau aku menatap ke arah buku yang dia pegang, seketika dia salah tingkah lalu mengembalikan buku tadi "itu aku salah ambil. Haha"

Apaan-_-

Tidak jelas

"karena kau sudah disini, bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu di café depan" tawarnya. Tidak ada salahnya juga. Lagipula hari ini ibu pulang ke desa jadi aku bisa pulang lama

Aku sudah sampai di café yang taehyung maksud

Taehyung sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan satu gelas kopi dan satu gelas susu coklat hangat.

Iya

Susu coklatnya untuk aku

Gini gini kan aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan

"ini hun susunya"

Aku bergumam terima kasih. Dia duduk di hadapanku. Untuk sejenak kami diam dengan pikiran kami masing masing. Entah kenapa aku tidak tau harus ngomong apa kalau bersama dia-_-

Seperti tidak ada topik saja kalau bersama dia. beda lagi kalau bersama member monster. mungkin karena member monster terlampau berisik.

"sepertinya aku akan menyerah saja"

Hng?

"menyerah apa? Ngomong yang jelas dong" omelku. Lagian dia ngomong hanya setengah setengah gitu. Supaya apa? Supaya aku penasaran?

Dia tertawa pelan "menyerah untuk menyukai orang yang kusukai. Sainganku banyak. Member monster kan banyak"

"eh? Aku tidak menyukai orang yang kau sukai kok. Walaupun aku juga member monster tapi bahkan aku tidak tau siapa yang kalian sukai" jelasku panjang lebar

Seketika dia tertawa lebar "bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang yang kami suka. Kau tidak mungkin menyukai dirimu sendiri kan?"

Hah?

Dia ngomong apa?

Kok berbelit belit begini.

Aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sementara taehyung tertawa. Iya. Dia menertawai kebodohanku. Aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa maksud taehyung

"aku tidak tau apa maksudmu tapi, kau jangan menyerah, mana tau di antara kalian, dia malah memilihmu, bisa saja kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum "aku tidak akan menyerah kok. Mana mungkin aku menyerah kalau orang yang kusukai menyemangatiku untuk tidak menyerah"

Memangnya kapan gadis itu menyemangati taehyung?

Ah..mungkin dia sudah cerita ke gadis itu sebelumnya

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengantarku dengan motornya sampai rumah. Kali ini tidak ngebut karena hujan deras. Aku sudah menawari taehyung untuk tinggal dulu di rumahku tapi dia tidak mau

Katanya dia takut kelepasan

Kelepasan apa juga aku tidak mengerti

Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum aku melihat seseorang menunduk di depan pintu

"lay?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Tidak lama wajahnya berubah khawatir

"kau kehujanan"

Yah..dianya baru sadar-_-

Dari tadi woy.

Dia langsung mendorong ku untuk masuk ke rumah. dengan cekatan aku mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku celanaku. ketika kami masuk, Aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa sementara aku mengganti bajuku

Saat aku kembali, aku sudah melihat lay membuka blazer dan kemejanya

"l-lay"

Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini-_-

Aku duduk di sebelahnya. aku lihat dia mengambil sesuatu di tasnya, ternyata buku baru untuk mengganti buku yang mereka rusakin. Ya walaupun aku sudah membelinya tapi tidak apa apa aku ambil juga yang dari lay.

Ngomong ngomong dia pasti sudah menunggu lama

Aku tidak sengaja mendengar suara perut lay yang bergerumuh. Haha

"sehun- itu-"

"iya aku tau, bentar, aku masak dulu" aku melenggang pergi ke dapur. Lalu memasakkan sesuatu untuk aku dan lay

GREP

"apa yag kau lakukan?!" teriakku kaget saat sepasang tangan tiba tiba memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Dagunya bersandar di pundakku

Aku dapat mendengar lay bergumam "sebentar saja begini"

Sebentar apanya-_-

Selama aku memasak dia sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya-_- kan jadinya susah masak.

Tapi ya karena aku chef pro dari italia. Ehe. Jadi semua masakannya selesai

"awas!" aku melepas paksa pelukannya dan menaruh semua makanan ke meja makan. Lay menyengir lalu duduk dan melahap semua makanan yang ku masak

Tidak terasa waktu sudah hampir malam

"apa tidak apa kau pulang jam segini?" tanya ku khawatir. Sebenarnya formalitas doang sih aku tanya seperti itu

"tentu saja tidak bisa! Nanti aku di culik bagaimana?" -_-

Yang ada penculiknya keburu kau patahkan lehernya. Tapi biarlah lay menginap hari ini di rumahku.

Ya bagaimana

Dia memaksa untuk nginap-_-

"kau tidur di sofa, aku tidur di kamar" dia langsung memberi ekspresi 'kok tega?'

Ya lalu bagaimana?-_- tidur satu ranjang? Ya gapapa sih

Ingin saja menyiksa dia

Ehe

Tapi aku tidak setega itu. kan angel sehun. jadi aku dan dia tidur seranjang sekarang.

yang awalnya dia terlentang menatap langit langit kamarku, kemudian dia menhadap ke samping dan dia terus menatapku

Apaansi-_-

Ini yang ku maksud aneh. Lay menatapku dengan aneh seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya aku agak berdegup di tatap intim seperti ini. ya..dia cukup tampan memang.

"kau tidak tidur hah?" dia hanya membalas gelengan. Terserah. Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Tapi handphone ku malah berbunyi

Ada nama baekhyun

"halo baek-"

"yo baek!" ponselku sudah di rebut jangkrik sawah ini-_-

"iya iya…aku menginap di rumah sehun. kita tidur sekamar. Dan seRANJANG"

Untuk apa menekan kata seranjangnya?-_-

heran

bisa kudengar baekhyun mengumpat disana

Baekhyun kenapa?-.-

Ah tidak peduli. Lebih baik aku tidur. Biarkan saja dua jangkrik itu bertengkar yang bahkan aku tidak tau apa masalahnya sampai sampai mereka saling mengumpat di telpon.

Aku sudah setengah tidur, tapi masih sedikit sadar. Cukup sadar untuk mendengar percakapan baekhyun dan lay

"jika begini caranya, aku akan membuat sehun menjadi milikku dengan cara apapun." Kata baekhyun di seberang sana

Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan pendengaranku karena efek mengantuk. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud baekhyun untuk menjadikanku miliknya. Seperti yang aku dengar itu hanya delusi saja. iya

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makasih banget yang udah mau review ff unfaedah bino wkwk. Bino berkali kali sempet mikir pengen hapus ff ini aja, soalnya setelah bino pikir pikir ff ini ga tentu arah jalan ceritanya wkwk  
tapi bino mikir lagi "gue udah sejauh ini, kasian yang nungguin ff Ini. pasti ada 1 atau 2 orang yang nungguin ff ini. gue juga pernah diposisi dimana gue suka banget sama suatu ff tapi di karenakan suatu kondisi, ff itu discontinued. Dan gue kecewa banget. Jadi gue sebagai author ga boleh kecewain readers ff gue. Sekalipun yang minat ff gue Cuma 1 atau 2 orang, seenggaknya harus gue lanjutin sampe tamat."

Iya

Seketika kata kata mutiara itu muncul di otak udang bino begitu aja wkwk.

Oiya, maaf kalo typo bertebaran. Keyboard laptop bino emang kek kutang firaun.

Jadi sekali lagi thanks bgt yang udah mau review ff ini. kadang kalo ada email masuk, mulut udah komat kamit "semoga review semoga review" dan 1 review aja itu udah seneng bgt, apalagi kalo yang review itu bener bener kek dia tulus nyampein kesan pas dia baca ff bino

Rasanya tuh eta terangkanlah pokoknya~

Jan lupa review lagi!unch unch 3


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Hari ini. tepat hari rabu dimana anak sekolahan disini memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan seragam hari senin dan selasa. Salah satu hal yang kusuka dari sekolah disini adalah

Design seragamnya bagus

Terutama di bagian blazer

Blazer bewarna hitam dengan kerah bewarna merah. Serta dasi bergaris biru dan hitam.

Tapi sepertinya aku harus merelakan seragam hari rabuku untuk hari ini

Iya.

Aku menenteng plastik besar ke markas monster. ketika aku masuk, seperti biasa, semua member menatap dan menyapaku dengan ramah

Malah sangat ramah

Heran

Aku menjatuhkan plastik besar tadi ke depan semua member monster. langsung saja chanyeol mendekat dan melihat kedalam plastik yang kubawa

"apa ini?" tanya nya mengeluarkan wig dan beberapa hairpin

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Ini yang kubilang aku harus merelakan seragam favorite hari rabuku. Karena semua ini.

"sebentar ya" aku menyeret plastik tadi ke arah ruangan kecil di sudut ruangan. Iya. Toilet. Sebenarnya ini cukup berat, makanya aku seret.

Bukannya aku tidak kuat

Hanya saja ini sedikit berat

Hanya sedikit, oke?

Setelah beberapa menit aku berurusan dengan isi di plastik ini. aku perlahan membuka pintu toilet dan berjalan hadapan semua member exo

Kalian kenapa menatapku seperti itu?-_- aku colok nih matanya. Mereka semua menatapku dengan pandangan yang..mesum? entahlah. Beberapa member menatapku dengan mulut menganga

Oke

Sebenarnya reaksi mereka sedikit berlebihan

"sehun?" xiumin memanggil namaku begitu lirih

"hm?"

"hun? Pacarku.." lirih baekhyun.

Eh tapi memang aku kan lagi berpura pura jadi pacar baekhyun. Aku bisa melihat wajah murung semua member monster. kenapa coba ah

"baekhyun, kau disini saja. Biar aku ke sekolah taeyeon dan menghadapinya" tegasku

"tapi pacar, apa tidak apa apa? Nanti kamu kenapa kenapa pacar"

PLAK

Aku menatap luhan yang baru saja menampar baekhyun "sehun bukan pacarmu"

Memang iyasih aku bukan pacar asli baekhyun. Tapi luhan tidak harus menampar baekhyun-.- eh tapi tidak apa apa, dari pada mereka adu tonjos

"yaudah aku pergi dulu, bye"

.

.

Dan disini aku sekarang. Taeguk highshool. Sekolahan khusus anak perempuan. dengan perlahan aku masuk kedalam. Kepalaku celingak celinguk memeriksa keadaan

"hey"

ASTAGA

Eh siapa dia?

Kok cantik?

"kau anak baru disini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" aku mengangguk ragu ragu. Wajar saja kalau dia hapal dengan seluruh murid di sekolah ini. setauku murid disini hanya 100 lebih orang saja

"ah kenalkan, namaku chaeyoung. Aku ketua osis disini"

"kau cantik" jujurku. Seketika dia tertawa dengan malu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Chaeyoung membawaku kedalam sekolah dan tour keliling sekolah.

Luar biasa

Bagaimana bisa sekolah seluas ini hanya memiliki lebih dari 100 murid saja? Mana isinya wanita cantik semua. tidak seperti di sekolahku-_- udah wajah pas pasan, sok preman, malas belajar-_-

Ya kecuali geng monster

Geng wings juga

Termasuk aku

Ehe

"apa kau kenal murid bernama kim taeyeon? Aku sedang mencarinya" tanya ku pelan. Aku harus mengatur suaraku agar mirip wanita

"oh! Taeyeon? Salah satu member girls crush itu kan?"

Hah?

Tadi apa?

Girls apa?

Aku mengangguk dengan ragu. Aku sih tidak tau yang dia maksud taeyeon yang mana. Tapi sepertinya taeyeon yang dia maksud seperti taeyeon yang ku maksud.

Dia lagi lagi membawaku keliling sekolah. Mencari si taeyeon tadi

Seketika kita berhenti di taman samping sekolah. Di sana ada beberapa picnic table. Oh! Itu irene!

"TAEYEON!"

Aku tidak tau yang mana taeyeon. Karena semua menoleh ketika chaeyong memanggil nama taeyeon. Sebelum salah satu wanita di antara mereka maju kedepan

"ada apa, ketua osis?"

"ini ada yang mencarimu" chaeyoung menunjuk ke arahku

Hah aku?

Oh iya memang aku

Aku melirik ke arah irene dengan waswas. Dan sudah kuduga. Dia menatapku dengan cermat. Bisa gawat kalau irene mengenaliku

"ah kau taeyeon? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Wanita yang bernama taeyeon tadi mengangguk dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Aura premannya sangat terasa

Seram

"ehm..gini. ini masalah baekhyun"

Ekspresinya berubah ketika aku menyebut nama baekhyun. Sepertinya baekhyun memberi efek besar terhadap wanita di hadapanku ini

Aku melirik ke arah irene lagi

Duh..aku harus cepat

"tinggalkanlah baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak ingin perjodohan itu. dia akan menderita"

seketika taeyeon menyunggingkan senyumannya

kok..

kok suasananya jadi seram gini sih

"kau menyukai baekhyun?" tanyanya sarkastik. Aku menelan ludahku secara tidak sadar. Lalu aku mengangguk dengan ragu

"kalau kau suka baekhyun. Aku kita berlomba. Siapa yang menang, dia akan mendapatkan baekhyun" tegasnya sambil merubah posisi kakinya untuk berdiri

"baiklah" ucapku dengan yakin

"kalau begitu, ayo kita satu lawan satu. Kau boleh memakai jurus apa saja. Tapi harus dengan tangan kosong"

Hah?

Jangan bilang ini dia ngajak berkelahi

Eh seriusan nih

"ayo kita berkelahi satu lawan satu" katanya lagi

Mam? Pus

Walaupun dia wanita, tapi sepertinya tingkat berkelahinya sama dengan irene. Kenapa wanita jaman sekarang berwajah hello kitty tapi berjiwa psikopat

"CUKUP"

Aku melihat ke arah sumber suara tadi. Dan itu baekhyun.

SYUKURLAH

TERIMA KASIH YATUHAN!

"aku harap kau mau membatalkan perjodohan ini" ucap baekhyun tegas

Ngomong ngomong kenapa semua member mengikuti baekhyun-_- kan punya masalah Cuma baekhyun. Aku dapat melihat suho menatap irene dengan tatapan 'kau adalah musuhku'

"tapi kupikir kau menyukainya. Kau tidak protes malam itu" lirih taeyeon. Eh kemana taeyeon yang memiliki aura preman tadi. Kenapa pas ada baekhyun dia berubah feminim

Dasar muka dua-_-

"intinya aku tidak mau denganmu lagi, ayo sehu-ah maksudku ayo serin"

Serin?-_-

Padahal tadinya aku mau menamai diriku selena

Atau tidak miranda

Kan wajahku sedikit mirip orang barat

Ehe

Aku pasrah saat baekhyun menarikku sampai depan gerbang. Sebenarnya ini sudah jam ketiga di sekolah kami. Lebih baik aku pulang saja

"sehun kau mau kemana?"

"pulang" jawabku cuek

"tapi hun, kita harus menemui orangtua ku dulu. aku harus bilang kalau aku tidak mau dijodohkan"

Oh iya, masih ada satu masalah lagi. Aku hampir saja lupa "yasudah, ayo pergi"

Aku dan baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan tatapan kecewa dari semua member monster

.

.

Ini rumah baekhyun?

Wah..

Besar sekali. Ternyata memang benar kalau semua member monster kaya kaya. Hanya aku saja yang miskin. haha

Pertama tama, halamannya lebar. Disana banyak tumbuhan yang di bentuk bulat atau kotak gitu. Terus ada ayunan yang atasnya di tumbuhi tanaman

Wah…

"sehun- eh maksudku serin, silahkan masuk" katanya mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku masuk dengan langkah pelan, menatap semua dekorasi rumahnya

Rumah baekhyun lebih ke arah rumah modern. Segala di dalamnya benar benar seperti rumah masa depan. Sangat modern. Pasti barang barangnya mahal

Aku menatap ruang tamunya dan disana sudah ada –sepertinya- ibu dan ayah baekhyun menanti kami.

"serin, kenalkan, ini ayah dan ibuku"

Kan benar tebakanku. Aku membungkuk 90 derajat "hai ahjuma, ahjussi, nama saya serin"

Diluar dugaan. Ayah dan ibu baekhyun tersenyum dengan cerah kearahku. Aku kira aku akan di tampar lalu di usir karena menggagalkan perjodohan putra kesayangan mereka

"oh, jadi kau yang bernama serin? Wah kau cantik"

Aku sweatdrop mendengarnya

Sedangkan baekhyun malah tersenyum bangga ke arahku. Dih-_-

"panggil saja kami ibu dan ayah juga. Kau kan calon baekhyun" ucap ibunya baekhyun bahagia

Aku membalasnya dengan tertawa canggung. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak

"ibu akan mengatur tanggal tunangan kalian"

WHAT?!

Sudah kuduga

Aku menatap baekhyun dengan khawatir. Tapi sepertinya baekhyun senang senang saja mendengarnya-_- heh

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rumah itu. ibu baekhyun terus terusan mendorongku untuk cepat bertunangan dengan anaknya. Bahkan tadinya aku di beri obat perangsang-_- yang –hampir saja- ku minum.

Anehnya baekhyun tidak protes

Dasar curut-_-

Aku masih memakai seragam sekolah taeguk highschool dengan wig berwarna coklat tua. Orang orang tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku sebenarnya laki laki-_-

Padahal aku tampan

Iya kan?

Iyain aja udah

KRUYUK

Hmz

Padahal tadi aku sudah makan di rumah baekhyun. Makan pizza.

Kenapa perut buncit ini berbunyi lagi? Memang beda ya, perut orang orang seperti geng monster dengan perut orang udik sepertiku

Kalau perut sepertiku, tidak makan nasi berarti tidak makan

Asian boy gitu

Aku memasuki restoran sushi dekat halte. Karena disini sushinya murah dan enak. Yang lain? Enak sih

Tapi mahal

Disana tinggal satu meja yang tersisa.

Terima kasih yatuhan

Aku segera duduk dan memesan beberapa sushi yang paling murah. Ehehehe

Beda ya

Dimana mana orang pesan sushi yang paling enak atau yang paling di sukai

Kalau aku, yang paling murah

Ehe

Beberapa menit setelah aku memesan, akhirnya makanannya sampai juga. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh

Bentar

Eh ini kan sushi yang paling mahal!

DARIMANA AKU BISA MEMBAYAR INI SEMUA?!

GAWAT!

Wah…salmonnya gendut. Pasti enak

KAN AKU MEMESAN YANG MURAH!

KOK YANG DI KASIH YANG MAHAL SEMUA?!

Wih..bukannya itu kingcrab?

Wah…

BAGAIMANA INI?!

"hun?"

"eh luhan?"

Kok ada luhan yah?

"aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa makan sebanyak ini. dan bukannya ini mahal semua ya? Kau bayar pakai apa?"

AKU JUGA TIDAK TAU KENAPA AKU DI SEDIAKAN MAKANAN MAHAL SEPERTI INI

LUHAN TOLONG T.T

Aku berdiri

"a-aku akan ngomong ke pelayannya" baru sajja aku mau pergi tapi tiba tiba tanganku di tahan luhan. Dan aku di suruh duduk lagi

"kau tidak perlu bayar"

EH?

Hawa hawanya aku akan di traktir nih

Ehe

"kau akan membayarnya?"

"tidak" jawab luhan pendek

Aku sweatdrop-_- ya kalau tidak mau membayarnya terus siapa yang mau bayar hah? Ingin tampar, tapi dia tampan. Eh cantik ding. Belum lagi yang ada aku di pukul sampai babak belur

"untuk apa aku bayar ke restoranku sendiri?"

Hah?

Eh serius ini retoran dia? WAHHHH

Anak monster kekayaannya tidak main main yah

Cuma aku saja yang main main

Kalau begini aku lebih nyaman makan semua makananya. Karena tak perlu bayar lagi. King crabnya benar benar besar. Wah itu kok tahunya sebesar itu? wah salmonya fresh sekali

"luhan!"

Eh?

Tiba tiba ada perempuan cantik –iya cantik- menarik tangan luhan sampai luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"kau sama siapa?! Kau selingkuh!" ucap perempuan tadi dengan marah. wajahnya sudah memerah karena emosi yang ditahannya

Saat aku melihat luhan, dia terlihat santai. Terlampau santai malahan. Eh kasihan itu wanita cantik gitu di cuekin

"kau siapa?"

WAHHHH PARAH

"kau baru saja kemarin malam menciumku! Dan kau bertanya siapa aku?" wanita tadi sudah menaikkan nada bicaranya. Dia sangat emosi sepertinya

"bahkan aku lupa siapa yang kucium kemarin malam"

WAAAHHHHHHH

apaansih

Tangan luhan menarik dengan kasar tanganku. Sampai aku ikutan berdiri. "aku tidak tau kau siapa, tapi dia pacarku, jadi jangan ganggu aku"

WAAAAHHHHHHHH-eh bentar

Pacar?-_-

"siapa yang kau sebut pacar?-_-"

"sudah sayang, ayo pergi" luhan segera menarik tanganku keluar dari restoran tadi. sontak aku memberontak. Tanganku di lepas saat berhasil keluar dari restorannya

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya frustasi

"kau yang kenapa?!" tanyaku lebih frustasi

"untuk apa kau memberontak hah? Kau mau di amuk wanita tadi?" omel luhan tidak kalah emosi

"tapi… tapi…"

"tapi kenapa?" tiba tiba luhan memelankan suaranya. Kali ini terkesan lebih lembut. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak emosi lagi

"tapi makanannya belum habis. Sayang salmon sama king crabnya" cicitku. Dapat kudengar dia menahan tawanya lalu dengan lembut dia membelai rambutku

.

.

.

Karena kejadian tadi, sekarang di tanganku sudah ada satu kg salmon fresh dan satu ekor kingcrab.

HAHHH INDAHNYA MALAM INIIII

Nanti salmonnya mau aku apain yah

Bakar?

Goreng?

"hei"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan bertemu pandang dengan segerombolan –sebenarnya Cuma 3 orang- preman. Aku tidak pernah tau kalau disini ada preman

"hei juga" jawabku santai

Preman tadi langsung mengubah mimik wajah mereka seperti ini -_-.

Aku salah? Kan aku hanya balik menyapa

"kau lumayan cantik. Aku tidak keberatan kalau sedikit bermain dengan lelaki. Apalagi secantik ini"

Dia bilang ke siapa ya?

Aku melihat ke belakang sebentar

Oh, tidak ada orang

Berarti dia bilang ke aku ya

"kalau boleh, kita bermain sebentar malam ini ya sayang" kata preman tadi sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya

"maaf, kita tidak pacaran. Jadi jangan panggil aku sayang. Aku tau kau menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu, maaf" aku membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat

Hah

Fansku banyak ternyata

Aku melanjutkan jalanku kedepan. Sontak saja di halang oleh tiga preman tadi. aku menepis tangan preman yang menoba menyentuhku

Tapi mereka terus menyentuhku. Aku sibuk menepis tangan nakal mereka sampai pada akhirnya- "TIDAAAAKKKKK"

BUGH

Tao?

Tao sudah memukul preman tadi satu per satu sampai babak belur. Sedangkan aku? Sibuk menangis. Iya aku cengeng

Aku tidak tau tao datang dari mana. Yang pasti preman tadi sudah pingsan semua. dia maju mendekat ke arahku dan berlutut

Sontak aku di tarik lalu di peluknya. Kepalaku di elus elusnya. Dia bergumam menenangkanku.

"tenang saja, kau aman" ucapnya dengan lembut lalu menatap mataku

"yang mana yang sakit?" dia bertanya sambil menjauhkan kepalanya padaku untuk melihat dengan jelas wajahku

Aku menggeleng pelan

"tidak ada yang sakit? Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Ah , kau pasti ketakutan"

Aku menggeleng lagi

"lalu kau kenapa?" tanya tao penasaran. Tanganku perlahan menunjuk ke arah plastik hitam yang tergeletak dengan mengenaskan disana

"salmonku di injak merekaaaa" dan tangisanku kembali pecah

Tao terdiam sambil memasang wajah datar. Tidak lama di tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"kau imut sekali, bagaimana bisa aku berhenti mencintai orang sepertimu"

Eh?

aku dan tao memutuskan untuk pulang bersama

bodohnya

selama ini aku tidak tau kalau rumah tao searah dengan rumahku. Habisnya tao juga selau pulang lama-_- jadi aku tidak pernah melihat dia selama aku pulang sekolah

kita sudah berhenti di dekat rumah tao. Lalu berbincang bincang sedikit dan mengucapkan selamat malam

"kemana saja kau?!" Tiba tiba seseorang muncul dari balik pagar dan membentak tao. Sepertinya itu ayah tao

"bukan urusanmu" jawab tao cuek.

Sepertinya dia bukan ayahnya. Tidak mungkin hubungan mereka sedingin ini

Aku hanya diam memerhatikan mereka sebelum tangan ayah tao terangkat seperti ingin menampar tao. Sontak aku melangkah kedepan tao dan menerima tamparan keras dari bapak tua itu. saking kerasnya sampai sampai aku terlempar dan kepalaku menabrak dinding pagar tao

"AYAH!"

Ternyata memang benar kalau itu ayah tao. Hehe.

Aduh kepalaku sedikit pusing

mataku perlahan tertutup. padahal aku sudah memaksa mataku untuk tetap terbuka. Tapi aku ngantuk sekali rasanya. Dapat kulihat samar samar tao memukul wajah ayahnya lalu mendekat ke arahku

"sehun, sehun! kau akan baik baik saja! Tenang hun!"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap

.

.

.

TBC

EHEHEHE

GAJE BGT SUMPAH . GA NGERTI LAGI INI JALAN CERITANYA KEMANA. GINI NIH AUTHOR YANG SOK BGT PAIR SAMPE LEBIH DARI 10 PAIR. BAYANGIN AJA NOH GIMANA


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh… aku dimana…

Eh?

Ini mah di rumah sakit.

Oh iya baru ingat kalau aku di tampar ayah tao sampai kepalaku kena dinding pagar rumahnya. Padahal kan aku tidak salah apa apa

Hiks

"SEHUNAH!"

Kenapa harus ada 'mereka' disini-_-

Aku berusaha untuk duduk tapi tanganku ditahan oleh xiumin. "jangan bergerak dulu hun" aku menurut

"kalian kok bisa disini?"

Kai senyum tipis "tao sudah menceritakan semuanya. Kau tau? Kita sangat panik saat tau kau masuk rumah sakit"

Aku melirik ke arah tao dan dia menatapku dengan pandangan menyesal. Dia tidak salah kok. Tapi sepertinya tao punya pemikiran yang bebeda denganku. Soalnya dia langsung keluar dari ruangan ini

"tao.."

"sudah tidak apa apa sehun, lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu. aku sudah membawakan makanan kesukaanmu" kata kyungsoo membuka beberapa kotak makanan di meja

Ngomong ngomong

Ini kamar vip ya?

Soalnya kan biasanya satu ruangan bisa sampai beberapa orang. Ini hanya aku saja. Dan ruangannya lebar sekali. Aku harus bayar pakai apa..

"kau kenapa hun?" tegur lay

"i-itu…rumah sakit..biayanya….sepertinya ini kamar vip" cicitku pelan.

Para member tertawa kecil "kau tidak perlu khawatir. Saat suho tau kau masuk rumah sakit, bahkan suho hampir menyewa seluruh dokter untuk mengatasimu" kata chanyeol santai

Luar binasa

Itu duit darimana nyewa semua dokter

Aku rasa tiap suho bernafas juga akan menghasilkan uang

.

.

.

Aku memegang perban yang ada dikepalaku sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Sepanjang koridor, semua menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan

Mereka mengkhawatirkanku? Sudah kuduga kalau aku banyak fansnya

Ehe

"kasihan sehun harus ikut permasalahan member monster. sehun masih polos. Tapi harus ikut campur gangster seperti mereka" aku bisa mendengar omongan salah satu murid yang ada di koridor tadi

Wah wah wah

Jadi mereka kasihan bukan karena mengkhawatirkanku?

YAAHHHH

"tao?"

Aku berlari kecil menuju tempat tao. Dia berdiri di depan kelas sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya.

Dasar sok cool

Aku masih dapat melihat tatapan sedih tao padaku "sudahlah, aku tidak apa apa" ucapku meyakinkan dia. Aku melangkah maju lalu memeluknya

Dia sempat kaget

Tapi lama kelamaan dia membalas pelukanku. Aku melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut. Aku melirik ke arah lain dan aku bisa melihat seseorang mengintip kami tapi orangnya sudah pergi

Wah…

Sekolah ini horror juga

"tao, aku masuk ke kelas dulu ya" aku membungkukan badan sebelum meninggalkan dia masuk ke kelas

.

.

.

Aku terpaksa ke kantin sendirian. Member monster? sebagian dari mereka kena hukum karena pecahin kaca ruang guru-_- sebagian lagi aku tidak tau

Aku di tinggal sendirian

Jahat

Tidak sengaja aku melihat taehyung ada disana bersama semua member wings. Mampus. Aku harus apa. Mampus mampus

"sehun!"

Yah

Okedeh gapapa

Aku mendatangi meja tempat geng wings "dia siapa tae?" tanya salah satu member yang rambutnya bewarna mint

Bisa bisanya mereka lupa

Padahal mereka sudah menculikku dua kali-_-

"oh, pacarku"

NGOK

Taehyun tersenyum tipis "mau pesan apa hun?"

Aku menggeleng "aku tidak selera makan. Oh iya, kau tau dimana kai dan baekhyun. Hanya mereka yang aku tidak tau keberadaanya"

"oh mereka bertengkar dilapangan" kata taehyung santai sambil nyomot satu per satu kentang gorengnya

Oh.. bertengkar

Bentar

SIAL-

Pletak

"NGOMONG DARI TADI KEK"

Aku berlari ke arah lapangan. Disana sudah ada beberapa murid berkumpung mengelilingi sesuatu. Aku mengelilingi kerubungan itu panik sambil mencari celah agar bisa masuk

Itu dia!

Hap hap!

Aku merangkak diantara kaki kaki murid disini. Oke. Sepertinya aku berhasil-

Bruk

Ptak

Hiks T.T eomma T T

Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari kerumunan itu dan berhasil masuk ke arena pertengakaran.

Asek

"KAI! BAEKHYUN!"

Mereka langsung berhenti dan menatapku kaget. Aku mendekati mereka dengan langkah terburu dan langsung menarik tangan mereka keluar lapangan

Dapat kudengar seluruh murid menyorakiku

Apaan-_-

Aku sudah sampai di uks. Aku menyuruh mereka berdua duduk dan mengobati luka bekas pertengkaran tadi

"kalian seperti anak anak" desisku

Bukannya menyesal, mereka malah menatap tajam satu sama lain-_- heh bocah!

BRAKK

Oh si kris

"ada apa kris" kata baekhyun santai

"KALIAN GILA HAH? BERTENGKAR SATU SAMA LAIN!"

Ini bocah bisa marah juga ternyata. Aku mendekati kris dan mengusap punggungnya. Aku hanya tidak mau member monster terpecah belah

"sabar"

Kris tertegun. Lalu menatapku dengan lembut "iya sayang"

HIK-_-

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari punggungnya lalu ke sofa dekat kasur. Tidak lupa aku memukul punggung kris

Kris terkekeh pelan "sebenarnya aku kesini ingin mengabari kalau suho akan mengajak kita liburan ke pulau jeju"

baekhyun dan kai mengangguk setuju "aku juga sedang butuh liburan untuk menghilangkan stress ini" kata baekhyun melirik tajam kai

tuh kan..

"aku tidak bisa"

aku…gimana yah

bukannya tidak mau. Ya kalian juga tau sendiri bagaimana ekonomi keluargaku. Ke pulau jeju pasti mengeluarkan banyak biaya. Aku tidak seperti member monster yang ingus aja keluarnya emas.

Aku kalau ingusan ya keluarnya ingus

"tidak hun, kau harus ikut. Biaya aku yang tanggung. Tenang saja. Aku akan jadi suami yang bertanggung jawab" tegas baekhyun

Rasanya ingin memukul

Hms:)

.

.

.

Saat di bandara, aku sudah mengira akan menaiki pesawat untuk ke pulau itu. tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau pesawat yang di pakai adalah pesawat pribadi suho!

Luar biasa

Aku hanya sanggup beli debu di roda pesawatnya saja

Pertama tama ukuran pesawatnya tidak terlalu besar. Yah.. ala ala pesawat pribadi. Ehe padahal ini pertama kalinya aku lihat pesawat pribadi

Saat aku masuk kedalamnya disana sudah ada logo tulang berbentuk segi enam gitu

..

..

Yaterus?

Lanjut

Kedua, designnya bagus. Kelewat bagus malahan. Sangat modern. Keseluruhan di dominasi dengan warna putih gading

Keren total sih

Yaudah iya

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang. Di ruangan ini ada baekhyun, luhan lay dan chen saja. Yang lainnya aku tidak tau-_-

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar aba aba kalau pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Aku berpegangan erat pada kursi saat merasakan getaran aneh. Jujur ini pertama kali aku naik pesawat. Hehe

Saat aku membuka mataku, sudah ada beberapa member exo yang menatapku gemas. Mengejekku hah?-_-

Tabok nih

.

.

.

Kami mendarat tepat pukul 5 sore. Lalu lanjut menuju hotel. Dengan tubuh lemah nan lelah ini, aku berbaring di tempat tidur dan menutup mata. luhan sedang mandi. Sedangkan kris aku tidak tau dia dimana

Aku membuka mataku

Sepertinya hotel tour seru juga hehe

Apalagi untuk hotel sebagus ini pasti banyak hal hal menakjubkan di hotel ini.

Aku memakai sendal hotelku dan beranjak keluar kamar. Tempat pertama yang aku kunjungi adalah….

Lift.

Iya

Entah kenapa saat aku naik lift ada rasa aneh yang menjalar di tubuhku. Mungkin perasaan ini hanya perasaan yang dimiliki orang udik sepertiku

Yaudah

Aku sampai di lantai 3. Di lantai ini ada 2 kamar member monster. kamar kai baekhyun chanyeol dan kamar tao, kyungsoo, suho.

Koridor sangat sepi

Yaiyalah

Kan dikamar semua

Cuma aku aja yang tidak jelas hotel tour sendirian

Udik memang

Saat aku berjalan berbelok menuju lift di sisi barat dan tiba tiba saja aku melihat dua sosok yang sangat aku kenal.

Iya

kai dan baekhyun

Aku mendekati mereka, berniat mengagetkan mereka. Biar surprise aja gitu. Ehe

"kenapa kita jadi saling bertengkar seperti ini?" tanya kai pelan membuat aku berhenti disisi tembok di belakang mereka

Menguping sedikit tidak apa apa lah

"ini karena sehun kita jadi terpecah belah seperti ini?"

WHAT!

Woy biji ketumbar, kan kalian yang bertengkar, kalian yang punya masalah, aku tau masalah kalian saja tidak-_-

Wah wah

Tidak mendidik.

Aku menjauh dari tempat mereka dan menuju ke kamarku. Ntah kenapa di sepanjang jalan mataku terasa panas. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengakui kalau aku- "sehun? kau menangis?"

"ah lay" aku mengusap mataku dengan kasar. Malu sekali harus nangis di hadapan orang. Lagipula ini kenapa ulat sagu ada dikamarku coba

Hiks

"apa ada kris dan luhan?" tanyaku sesenggukan

"tidak ada, sepertinya mereka mencari makanan diluar" jawab lay masih menatapku khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah dan masuk kekamar

"aku butuh sendiri" tegasku dan menutup pintu kamar

Huft…

Kalau dipikir pikir lagi…

DIMANA LETAK KESALAHANKU?

Padahal selama ini hidupku lempeng lempeng saja. Aku juga tidak pernah di hukum guru. Aku selalu datang ke markas. Aku-aku-aku tidak salah apa apa kok-_-

Lalu kenapa para tikus got itu menuduhku memecah belah mereka?

Yang suruh mereka bertengkar siapa. Malah aku yang melerai..

Dari awal sudah kuduga aku tidak cocok dengan mereka

Mereka kaya, pintar bertengkar, keren keren, sedangkan aku? Udah miskin, bisanya ngepel lantai, udik, hidup lagi.

Aku segera mengambil koperku yang ada di sudut kamar

Dengan lemas aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, lalu mengambil peralatan kamar mandi seperti odol, sikat gigi, shampo, dan sabun yang dari hotel.

Oiya handuknya juga

Aku juga mengambil beberapa buah dan kopi sachet yang di beri oleh hotel, Lalu aku masukkan ke koper.

Sayang kalau tidak dibawa pulang

Hehe

Aku keluar dari hotel dengan aman tanpa ketahuan member monster. dan sekarang ini masalahnya..

Iya aku kesini tentu tidak dengan tangan kosong. Aku membawa beberapa uang, tapi tidak cukup untuk pulang ke seoul

Pada akhirnya aku terdampar di pinggir pantai dengan koper di sebelahku

Hah…

Tenangnya…

Wah burung camarnya banyak. Wah! Sebentar lagi sunset! Wah…

"SEHUUUUNN!"

"SEHUNAHH"

Hah…

Di saat seperti juga ada suara mereka. Aku menghela nafasku. Apa aku merindukan mereka ya? Dan sekarang aku malah melihat siluet mereka bersebelas, mungkin aku buruh air

"yak! Sehun! kenapa kau pergi?!"

Eh?

Aku menajamkan penglihatanku lagi.

Astaga, itu benar benar member monster! aish

Aku segera berdiri dan membersihkan pasir yang ada di bokongku. Member monster segera berlari menuju ke arahku dengan wajah yang sangat sangat panik

"ya! Aku khawatir sekali saat kris bilang koper mu sudah tidak ada!" suho mengomel panjang lebar setelah mengatur nafasnya karena berlari lari tadi

"oh iya hun" intruspsi kris.

"tidak masalah kalau kau membawa shampo sabun atau sikat gigi dari hotel, tapi handuknya tidak boleh. Aku hampir saja di sangka pencuri oleh hotel. Sebagai gantinya aku harus ganti rugi"

"maaf" cicitku

Kris tertawa pelan lalu menggaruk tengkuknya "haha tidak apa apa. Membiayai calon istri sekali kali"

Apaan coba_-

"aku mau pulang" gumamku sambil menunduk

Tidak lama aku merasakan pelukan dari..luhan? "iya iya ayo kita pulang"

.

.

Sebenarnya yang kumaksud itu pulang ke seoul. Kembali ke rumah. Tapi memang dasarnya para tungau tungau ini tidak peka, jadinya aku kembali ke hotel

Sekarang waktunya makan malam, aku mengunyah makananku dengan pelan. Jujur saja aku masih kepikiran perkataan kai dan baekhyun, apa benar aku penyebab mereka terpecah belah?

"sehun..kau tidak apa apa?" tanya chen lembut

Aku menggeleng lalu berdehem sejenak "aku membuat geng ini terpecah belah ya?" tanyaku menatap wajah member monster satu persatu..

..

..

Mereka tampan ya

NGIK

Oke lanjut

"jujur saja, aku tidak tau masalah kalian apa dan letak kesalahanku dimana. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak cocok di geng kalian"

Mereka mulai saling tatap tatapan. Tuh kan benar. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin menangis. Aku mulai menundukkan kepalaku lagi

Sepertinya kisahku sampai disini saja

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju kamar-"aww"

Aku menatap tajam luhan yang menarikku tiba tiba "mau kemana?" tanyanya santai

"ke kamar lah-_- kalau mau menahanku pelan pelan kek" aku mengusap bokongku karena bertubrukan dengan kursi dengan keras sekali. Haish

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku "aku tidak peduli kau kurang cocok di geng ini atau apa, tapi jangan pergi"

CHUP

WAHHH

WAH WAH

APA TADI

WAH

Aku terbengong sambil memegang dahiku yang barusan dicium luhan. Tidak sampai disitu, satu persatu member mendekat dan menyium seluruh wajahku

Mana kamera?! Mana kamera?! Saya menyerah!

Sudah kupastikan wajahku sangat memerah. Dan semua member malah menatapku sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya

Siapapun tolong saya.

Polisi!polisi!

.

.

Siang ini kami berencana kepantai bersama sama. Dan gilanya, suho menyewa limousin yang hanya untuk transportasi kepantai.

Member monster masih di dalam hotel. Mungkin mengurus sesuatu. Hanya aku yang ada disini. Haha. Ini kenapa mobilnya sangat panjang

Aku mengeluarkan kameraku dan segera mengambil selca. Sedetik setelah aku memeriksa hasil selcaku, semua member monster satu per satu masuk ke dalam limousin

.

.

"WAAHHHH PANTAIIIIII"

Aku berlari ke arah bibir pantai seperti orang udik. Padahal tadi malam aku sudah kesini. Tapi entah kenapa saat siang warna lautnya jauh lebih cantik

Aku mendekat ke arah air, tapi saat airnya yang mendekat ke arahku, aku justru berlari

Sekali lagi

Seperti orang udik

Suho, kris, luhan dan chen sudah membuka baju mereka dan menunjukkan abs mereka yang—

Wahhh

Absnya bagus

Aku berbalik memunggungi mereka dan mengangkat kaosku. Melihat bentuk perutku yang seperti orang busung kepalaran, sebaiknya aku tetap memakai kaosku

Aku kembali bermain dengan ombak sementara member monster bermain voli. Hanya baekhyun yang ada di pondok karena dia tidak mau panas panasan

"AWW"

Sialan kakiku kena bulu babi. Hiks sakit sekali T T. semua member menatapku khawatir karena banyak darah mengalir dari kakiku

"waahh" tiba tiba saja badanku di angkat lay dan di bawa ke pondok. Baekhyun melihat kakiku dengan mata melotot

"bagaimana bisa hun?!" ish. Obatin kek. Malah di omelin. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengobati kakiku yang sekarang sudah di perban

Suasana sangat senyap. Aku dan baekhyun terdiam sambil menatap member monster yang bermain voli

"baekhyun"

Baekhyun langsung menatapku "aku minta maaf kalau aku menyebabkan masalah di antara kalian. Aku mendengar percakapan kau dan kai di lorong waktu itu. aku..akan mengatakan pada suho untuk keluar dari- WAHH"

Tiba tiba baekhyun mendorongku ke pinggir pondok dan mengunci pergerakanku

"jangan sekali kali kau berencana untuk keluar dari geng ini hun. Kau tidak salah sama sekali. Kami yang salah karena terlalu terobsesi padamu. Aku dan kai sudah setuju untuk mendapatkanmu dengan cara yang adil" ucap baekhyun panjang lebar. Dia masih menggengam erat tanganku

Kurasa tanganku akan memerah. Hiks T.T

Entah kenapa suasana disini jadi agak berbeda. Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku

Wahhh

Apa apaan ini

"hey menjauh" peringatan kesatu. Tapi dia tidak peduli

"baekhyun! Kau sudah terlalu dekat" peringatan kedua. Dan reaksinya masih sama

"yak! Baek-"

Chup

Peringatan ketiga digantikan dengan dia yang mencium tepat bibirku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ehehehe

Saya lama update ya? Ehe maap /sungkem

Jangan lupa review yeps


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

.

Binomi present!

.

.

.

.

Rencananya kami akan pulang dua hari lagi. Tapi mendadak chanyeol dapat telepon kalau ibunya sakit. Disitu chanyeol sangat panik. Ya iyalah. Jadi kami pulang saat itu juga dengan pesawat luar biasa pribadi suho. Dan hari ini, masih dalam rangka hari libur, aku masih tiduran di kasur dengan boxer yang sudah naik sampai ke pangkal paha

"SEHUUUNN"

Astaga

Panggilan maut itu

"IYAAA BUU"

Dengan langkah yang malas, aku langsung datangi ibuku yang masih pakai apron sambil memasak. Dia mengelap tangannya di apron itu dan mengambil rantang makanan ke arahku

"ini antarkan dulu ke alamat ini"

Iya, ibuku buka jasa catering. Uangnya lumayan banyak. Karena ibu akan memasak untuk 11 keluarga setiap harinya

"tapi bu, hari ini aku mau nger-"

"tidak ada. Kau harus bantu ibu seharian"

"tapi bu-"

"tidak"

Oke.

Aku masih diam ngeliatin ibuku. Ibuku adalah tipe orang yang KALAU KATANYA ITU, YA BERARTI HARUS ITU

Itu motto ibuku

Bukan sih

Itu motto yang kuberi untuk ibu

Yasudah, akhirnya aku mengambil rantang tadi dari tangan ibuku dan memegang kertas alamat yang harus kutuju

Berbekal sepeda pemberian paman, aku akhirnya sampai ke alamat di kertas ini. aku menyandarkan sepedaku ke pagar rumah ini dan langsung masuk ke halamannya

TOK TOK TOK

"PERMISIII"

TOK TOK TOK

"MISIIIIIIIII"

Pintu terbuka

Dan munculan taehyung entah dari mana "sehun?"

Hah..

Jadi salah satu pelanggan ibuku adalah keluarga taehyung. Baiklah "ini rantang makanan hari ini" aku menyodorkan rantang tadi ke arah taehyung. Dia kaget

"kau pemilik catering ini?"

Lebih tepatnya ibuku. Aku mengangguk "wah.. masuk dulu hun"

Taehyung masuk duluan diikuti oleh aku. Rumahnya luas sekali padahal. Kenapa tidak sewa pembantu saja untuk memasak

"mau minum apa hun?"

"jus apel"

"hun"

Aku salah?-_- kan dia yang menawari duluan. Aku melihat dia pergi ke dapur. Menyusun rantang tadi dan menyiapkan minum untukku

Paling juga di beri air putih biasa

Pakai es

Tidak apa apa. Asal tidak air keras saja yang di kasih.

Dia datang sambil membawa dua minuman. Satu bewarna kuning, satunya lagi putih gading. "ini jus apelnya"

EH SERIUS?!

Aku masih tidak percaya jadi aku langsung meminumnya.. IYA BENERAN JUS APEL

Wah…

Aku meletakkan kembali jus tadi dan menatap taehyung "kau sendirian di rumah?"

Dia mengganguk dan menyunggingkan senyumannya "seperti yang kau lihat"

Aku balas mengangguk

Kemudian semua diam

LALALALALA

WAH ITU FOTO KELUARGA TAEHYUNG

WAH GUCINYA BAGUS

WAH-

"bagaimana liburanmu dengan member monster, kau masih baik baik saja?"

Hah? Kok dia tau kita liburan. Ketika dia bertanya seperti itu, entah kenapa aku mengingat kejadian saat baekhyun mencium bibirku. Saat itu, member yang lain melihatnya. Dan semua memojokkan baekhyun. Aku masih tidak mengerti

Jadi aku melindungi baekhyun daripada mereka bertengkar lebih jauh

Anehnya semua menatapku dengan pandangan kecewa. Kecuali baekhyun, dia tersenyum menang

"hun"

"eh iya. Te-tentu aku baik baik saja" ucapku terbata bata sambil menggaruk tengkukku.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut "syukurlah"

Aku mengangguk lagi, ini kenapa suasananya secanggung ini yah

"yasudah, tae, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah" taehyung mengangguk lalu berdiri. Aku menatap jus apelnya sejenak

"mau di bungkusin?" tanya taehyung

Aku hanya mengangguk polos

Taehyung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu ke belakang membawa jus tadi dan buru buru ngebungkusin. Sumpah, ini rumah udah seperti restoran saja pakai ngebungkusin

"ini hun" aku terima jus tadi dengan perasaan bahagia. Aku mengangguk buat pamit dan segera pulang.

"HUN TUNGGU"

"kenapa lagi tae?" tanyaku bingung karena liat dia yang juga kebingungan. "a-aku mau nyatain cinta ke orang yang aku suka malam ini"

Wah bagus dong

"semangat! Aku dukung kok!"

Dan taehyung hanya tersenyum miris

.

.

Dari tadi aku membongkar isi lemariku dan sampai sekarang tidak ada baju yang cocok sama sekali. Sial. Padahal member monster sudah berjanji akan menjemputku 15 menit lagi

Yasudah

Aku mengambil ponselku yang di meja dan menekan nomor seseorang

"hallo jongin"

"SEHUN!"

Aku bisa mendengar member monster lainnya terkejut karena aku menelpon jongin. "kau sudah dimana?"

"AKU SEDANG DI JALAN HUN! AKU SPEAKER BOLEH YA"

"ngapain pakai teriak-_- yasudah di loudspeaker saja"

"SEEHUUUNNN"

"SEHUN APA ITU KAU"

"SEHUNIEEE"

Astaga

Kenapa para kadal mesir itu tidak bisa diam sedetikpun-_-

"ADA APA MENELPONKU HUN"

"TIDAK USAH TERIAK KAI! A-anu..aku tidak punya baju bagus untuk ke pesta malam ini. lebih baik aku tidak ikut saja"

"kau ti-" ucapan kai terpotong karena teriakan member monster lainnya yang di luar nalar , seperti

Xiumin : TIDAK APA APA SEHUN, ITS OK DEAR /dear dear, luhan tuh dear. Eh deer

Suho : AKU AKAN BELIKAN BAJU BERLAPIS EMAS /oh..boleh(?)

Kris : AKU AKAN BELIKAN BAJU BAJA /dikira perang?-_-

Baekhyun : kau lebih cantik jika tidak pakai apa apa /-_-

KNOCK KNOCK

"sehun?"

"ibu"

"ini kalau kau mau. Ini adalah jas pernikahan ayahmu saat menikahi ibu" katanya menyodor jas di dalam plastik dan warnanya masih sangat bagus

"guys, aku sudah ada baju. Dan baekhyun, hentikan imajinasi liarmu itu"

TIT

Kututup telepon kasar. Iya . karena mereka ngaco semua. tidak jelas lagi maksudnya apa. "mereka siapa hun?"

"gengku bu"

"ah.. yang tampan tampan itu" tanya ibuku antusias. Dia mendekati wajahnya ke wajahku –APASI BU

"diantara mereka siapa pacarmu" kata ibu setengah berbisik. Hih apa. "sudah bu, aku ganti baju dulu. itu member monster mau kesini"

PLAK

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI"

Ibu buru buru keluar dari kamar lalu membanting pintunya. Ibu kenapa coba.

.

Aku menatap pantulanku di cermin dan membolak balikkan badanku. Wah. Ini pasti mahal. Warnanya masih sangat bagus. Di dukung oleh wajahku yang sempurna, benar benar luar biasa loh ini.

CKLEK

Kepala ibu menyembul di balik pintu "hun, member monster sudah di ruang tamu" oke

Aku merapihkan lagi pakaianku lalu berjalan keluar. Wah.. kenapa malah gugup seperti ini. tanganku mengelus dadaku agar ini jantung bisa lebih tenang.

Saataku sampai ke ruang tamu, semua member melotot melihatku. Haha. Iya iya aku tampan. "yasudah ayo" aku melewati mereka dan berjalan ke pintu keluar

Disana sudah ada 3 mobil. Aku..naik yang mana

"naik ke mobil putih itu aja hun" saran luhan

"tidak, mobil di belakang saja hun"

"mobil yang hitam saja hun"

"SUDAH AKU JALAN SAJA"

"EH JANGAN!" ucap mereka serentak

.

Kita semua sudah sampai di acara ulang tahun salah satu anggota basket sekolah. padahal aku tidak kenal. Aku ikutan saja ahahaha

Aku berjalan mengitari meja jamuan. Aku mengambil piring di ujung meja lalu mengambil beberapa kue. Iya. Sekitar 10 kue sudah aku ambil

Member lain kemana ya

Terserah

Yang penting aku makan dulu

"HUN"

UHUK UHUK

Sial-_-

"ini ini minum dulu" aku langsung mengambil gelas minuman dari tangan taehyung lalu meminumnya

"kau disini juga tae?" tanyaku masih mengunyah kue tadi

"hah iya, kan aku mau menyatakan cinta"

"WAHHH. Yang mana orangnya?" aku celingak celinguk menatap orang sekitar. Yang mana ya. WAH YANG ITU? ITU..ITU..wah..ada rainbow cake

"kenapa hun?"

"ada rainbowcake…" gumamku

"kau mau? ahahaha. Nanti aku kasih yang baaaanyak" kata taehyung lalu memperagakan kata 'banyak' dengan tangan yang ia rentangkan. Lalu dia tersenyum manis. Iya manis sekali ehehe

Sejenak kami terdiam. Aku sibuk memakan kue, sedangkan dia terus menatapku "heh matamu kenapa?-_-"

"bukan a-apa apa" katanya tergagap

"yasudah ya tae, aku ke tempat member monster dulu" dia mengangguk mengerti. Jadi aku pergi meninggalkannya lalu mencari dimana member monster

Itu TAO

PLAK

"YAK- sehun?"

"eheheh yang lain kemana?"tanyaku. tao hanya mengakat bahunya tidak peduli. Tao mendekat ke arahku lalu memeluk pinggangku posesif

Ngapain heh-_-

"jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak mau kau di ganggu orang lain"

Halah modus

PLAK

"YAK" teriak tao tiba tiba karena tangannya dipukul. Oh ternyata baekhyun

"kenapa tangan kotormu menyentuh sehunie ku" tanya baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tao sinis

"sudah ah sudah. Disini tidak ada air putih? Sirup semua? seret nih ah" omelku sambil mengelus leherku pelan. Kedua orang itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap leherku

Astaga

Mereka kenapa lagi

"sehun, lehermu terlalu bersih, sini aku beri tato" gumam baekhyun

"aku juga ikutan" kata tao

Tuh kan. Gini nih, kalau masa bayinya bukan di beri asi, malah di sodorin keringat dajal. Jadi besarnya tumbuh menjadi generasi tidak beres gini

Dari jauh, member monster lainnya mendatangi kami. Akhirnya semua berkumpul. Jadi kami banyak berbincang bincang. Walaupun sebagian besar isinya hanya menggombaliku

"ehm ehm test test satu dua sepuluh" semua orang menatap panggung, dan disitu sudah ada taehyung dengan mic di tangannya

"aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu special untuk orang yang kusuka" perasaanku saja atau taehyung memang menatapku

"cih, itu biji ketumbar kenapa menatap sehunieku" gumam baekhyun

Wah jadi taehyung memang manatapku. Wah..suasana aneh apa ini

Aku menatap wajah member lainnya. Semua menatap taehyung seakan akan siap membunuhnya. Wah gawat. Lagian taehyung kenapa coba

Taehyun sudah selesai bernyayi dan semua bertepuk tangan terutama tepuk tangan penonton bagian sana. Iya member wings

"WOAAAHHH TAEHYUNG KEREN" kalau itu suara rapmon

"SUARAMU BAGUS SEKALI TAE" itu suga

"TAE OPPAAAA" nah. Kalau dia memang uke somplaknya wings. Si jungkook.

Iya. Semua bertepuk tangan, termasuk aku. Kecuali member monster, mereka masih menatap tajam taehyung.

"daaannn malam ini aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada seseorang yang sudah aku suka dari dulu. dia adalah orang pertama yang aku suka. Dia ceroboh. Tapi dia peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Dia polos. Dia juga tidak peka. Dia bersikap sesuai apa yang dia mau. Sayang, dia tidak tau aku menyukainya. Dan juga kasian sekali sainganku yang begitu banyaknya menyukainya." Kata taehyung panjang lebar

Aku hanya bengong. Entah mengapa taehyung seperti tulus sekali mengatakan itu. mana ya gadis beruntung itu. aku sibuk celingak celinguk mencari gadis yang taehyung maksud "sehun"

WOAH

APA APA?

ADA APA?

Aku menatap taehyung di panggung sana dengan bingung. Kepala taehyung mengangguk menyuruhku untuk naik ke atas panggung. Bodohnya aku naik

"dan disini" dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin "aku mau kau menjadi pacarku"

PLAk

"heh jangan bercanda"

"aku serius hun" gumam taehyung

Aku mengintip member monster disana. Mereka sudah mengepalkan tangan mereka. Wah wah WAHHH INI GIMANAAAA

"hun" kepalaku kembali menatap taehyung- CHUP

BUG

Taehyung memegang rahangnya yang membiru setelah di pukul oleh kris. Dan semua menjadi kacau karena taehyung menciumku tadi.

Aku berusaha turun dari panggung

Itu mereka semua bertengkarnya di atas panggung coba-_- elit sekali kalian semua ya

Yang lain? Hanya nontonin

Luar biasa tidak

Aku menjauh dari pesta. Lalu berjalan ke arah waitress yang memang di persiapkan untuk pesta ini "permisi, boleh aku meminta kantong plastik. Atau kotak kecil?" dia mengangguk dan pergi

Lalu dia kembali sambil membawa bungkusan kotak plastik. Aku mengmbil beberapa kue dan memasukkannya kedalam bungkus kotak plastik

"terima kasih" aku membungkuk waitress tadi

Sekilas aku menatap ke arah panggung. Iya mereka masih bertengkar. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja.

.

.

Entah mengapa hari ini sekolah lebih kelihatan sepi. Seperti banyak yang berubah. Kecuali mereka. Iya. Kesebelasan curut itu

"sehuni!"

"eh chanyeol" aku melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum "woah kau masuk agak siangan ya hun. Tumben"

Aku tertawa pelan "iya nih. Eh luhan mana?"

"biasalah, paling juga terlambat" kata chanyeol memutarkan matanya malas. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Ngomong ngomong aku tidak melihat taehyung tadi. padahalkan dia sering datang pagi

"kau cari siapa hun?"

"ah.. itu. taehyung tidak kelihatan ya" kataku menggaruk tengkuk "ah..taehyung masuk rumah sakit. Dia terluka parah karena pertengkaran kemarin malam"

WHAT?!

BUG

"YAK SAKIT SEHUNIE!"

"KENAPA BISA MEMAKAN KORBAN SEPERTI ITU YAK YAK!" aku terus memukul chanyeol hanya mendesah kesakitan, ma- maksudku berteriak

Setelah puas, aku berlari keluar sekolah "SEHUNIE MAU KEMANA?!"

Aku tidak peduli. Pertengkaran tadi malam karena aku. Hiks kasian sekali taehyung. Apa wajahnya harus di operasi. Yahhh tidak tampan lagi dong

Sebentar

Aku lupa

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu menelpon chanyeol "SEHUNIE!"

"yeol-_- kau tau dimana rumah sakitnya?"

"ah…itu di hansae university hospital- TUT"

Aku kembali berlari ke arah rumah sakit. Ternyata rumah sakitnya memang dekat.

Hah hah hah

Waduh, ini keringat atau air terjun niagara. Deras sekali ahahaha. Akhirnya aku sampai. Aku kembali berlari untuk betanya kamar taehyung "permisi, boleh tau dimana kamar seorang kim taehyung. Umur 16 tahun!"

"oh itu kamar 117"

"terima kasih!- eh sebentar, kok bisa sehapal itu?"

"ahahah iya, karena dia paling rusuh di rumah sakit ini makanya semua suster mengenal dia" ahahaha maafkan teman saya yang kebanyakan makan penyedap itu ya sus ahahah-_-

Aku membungkuk lalu pergi mencari kamar taehyung

115 116 ah ini! 117

CKLEK

"permisi…." Kok sepi

Ahh! Itu taehyung. Kakiku berlari kecil ke ranjang taehyung. Wajahnya di bungkus seperti mumi. Dan dia dalam keadaan tidak sadar "maaf.."

Aku terduduk lemas

Iya

Aku menangis

Cengeng memang

Aku masih menangis sambil menggenggam tangan taehyung. Tiba tiba aku merasakan ada tangan yang mengelus kepalaku. "taehyung! Kau bangun?!"

"ahahah sudah jangan menangis"

Tapi ya namanya sehun yah. Bukannya diam. Malah semakin menangis. "aku tidak apa apa. Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dan dia tertawa lagi. Tentu saja! Kau teman normalku yang pertama. Yang lain somplak semua

"aku senang. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku sakit"

PTAK

"yak sehun!"

"makanya jangan bicara sembarangan!" bentakku cemberut "sini sini"

Hah?

Apa?

"sini"

Aku menuruti kata taehyung. Aku mendekatkan kepalaku "ada apa?" gumamku penasaran. Tapi taehyung si bodoh itu, si playboy itu, si bangsat itu dia malah menciumku

Bodohnya aku diam

Aku bingung.

Apa aku harus menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Atau memukul kepalanya sampai bocor? aku bingun-_-

"mmhhh" dia melanjutkan ke tahap melumat. Kepalanya sengaja ia miringkan ke kiri dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku

Eh eh eh

Apa ini-_-

Wah…

PLAK

"SAKITTT!"

"dasar tidak waras! Aku tidak peduli! Aku mau pulang saja!" aku keluar dari kamar dan membanting keras pintunya

Eh

Aku mematung

"lu-luhan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHH SORRY LAMA UPDATE. TUGAS SAYA NUMPUK SEKALI HIKS *PELUK SEHUN* JADI SATU CHAP INI ISINYA TAEHUN SEMUA YAH WKWK. SAYA MAU BIKIN ENDING NIH. BINGING, ENDINGNYA CHAP DEPAN ATAU SATU CHAP LAGI, BARU BIKIN ENDINGNYA DI CHAP LAIN

DAN JUGA, ENDINGNYA BAKAL BINGUNG, SEHUN BAKAL SAMA SIAPA. KARENA SEBENARNYA SEHUN ITU UDAH TAU KALO MEMBER MONSTER PADA SUKA SAMA DIA

GITU

JADI YA GITU

AND…REVIEW LAGI YA GUYS

LOVE YAHHHH


	8. Chapter 8

"luhan! Tunggu!" kakiku masih berlari mengejar luhan yang sudah hampir masuk mobilnya. Tunggu. Lagipula kenapa aku harus mengejar dia?-_-

Aku tidak tau tapi ntah kenapa aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada luhan. Dia terlihat sangat marah

"berhenti!" mobil luhan terpaksa berhenti karena aku tepat berada di depan mobilnya. Muka luhan terlihat sangat jengkel. Dia berkali kali menghela nafasnya dengan marah.

Aku buka paksa pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam "kau kenapa?" tanyaku pada luhan. Bukannya menjawab, dia justru melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat ke arah jalanan

"WOAH WOAH PELAN SEDIKIT"

Luhan justru memberhentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Hampir saja aku terperantuk dashboard mobil. "kau kenapa?!" tanyaku emosi. Aku lihat luhan menggeretakkan giginya karena terlampau kesal. Kembali tidak menjawab, dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal ke rumahku.

SAEGUK HIGHSCHOOL

Tadi dikelas luhan masih mendiamiku, baekhyun juga heran. "luhan kenapa?" Tanya baekhyun. Aku menggidikkan bahuku "tidak tau. Dia sudah begitu sejak kemarin"

Member lain menatapku bingung "kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" tanyaku heran. Suho angkat bicara "apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui antara kau dan luhan?" matanya seolah olah ingin menghipnotisku agar aku berkata jujur

"aku tidak tau!" jawabku pasrah. "dia sudah begitu sejak bertemu denganku di rumah sakit ketika aku mengunjungi taehyung, lalu-"

"APA?! KAU MENGUNJUNGINYA?" Tanya suho terkaget. Sementara yang lain sudah tepuk jidat saja. "lalu kenapa kalau aku mengunjungi taehyung?" cicitku pelan karena aku sungguh sungguh tidak paham situasi sekarang ini

"kau tau kan dia musuh kami?" Tanya lay pelan. Aku menggangguk. Tapi entah kenapa aku rasa bukan karena itu dia marah. Apa karena..taehyung menciumku? Ah tidak tidak. Tidak mungkin. Apa hubungannya dengan luhan

"hun, kau mendengarkan ku tidak?" Tanya lay

"kau kenapa hun, geleng geleng sendiri?" baekhyun ikut bertanya karena tingkah anehku

"tidak. Aku teringat sesuatu sebelum bertemu luhan. Tapi mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan luhan" jawabku tidak yakin.

"cerita saja dulu" tawar jongin

"jadi begini..taehyung..dia..menciumku" takut takut aku menatap member satu per satu. Dapat kulihat wajah kaget mereka semua. "menciumku tepat dibibir" sebagian member sudah menghela nafas tidak percaya sementara yang lain terlihat menahan emosi mereka

"jelas saja luhan marah" ucap tao frustasi. Hah? Kenapa harus marah. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya luhan yang marah, semua member terlihat lebih marah

SAEGUK HIGHSCHOOL

Secara ajaib semua member hilang entah kemana. Mungkin ke markas. tapi biasanya jam istirahat begini mereka ribut ribut di kantin.

Yasudah

Lagian aku bisa sendiri ke kantin

Kesel

Aku melihat taehyung bersama gengnya. Otomatis aku tersenyum melihat dia sekarang sudah lebih baik dari hari itu. Walaupun beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih di perban.

Taehyung balik melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. Member wings yang lain ikut melihatku. Suga melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Menyuruh untuk duduk di meja mereka

"apa kau sudah baikan?" tanyaku sambil mendaratkan bokongku ke bangku. Taehyung mengangguk lalu kembali tersenyum.

"wah. Kau senang sekali ya taehyung" sindir suga. Diikutin anggukan taehyung. "kau mau pesan apa hun?" aku menggeleng

"aku sudah makan bekalku tadi di kelas"

"oiya kau tidak bersama member monster?" Tanya jungkook memberanikan diri.

"aku daritadi tidak lihat mereka" jawabku seadanya. Selanjutnya member wings lain kembali mengobrol

Sedangkan aku

Hanya diam:)

Lalu menangis dalam sanubari:)

Mengapa aku harus duduk bersama member wings T T

"hun, pulang nanti kau dengan siapa?" Tanya taehyung. Jimin pura pura tersedak. Kenapa sih. Jungkook juga tersenyum penuh arti kearah taehyung

"tidak ada, biasanya aku pulang sendiri. Naik bus. Kenapa?" terdengar kata "yes" dari mulut jimin. Ada apa sih sebenarnya

"kita pulang bersama?" Tanya taehyung takut takut. Semua member wings menatapku penuh harap. Kenapa tidak? Oke oke aja kalau pulang bersama. "baiklah" jawabku singkat. Sedetik kemudian semua member berteriak suka cita dan mengucapkan selamat pada taehyung

Ada apa sih ah-_-

SAEGUK HIGHSCHOOL

Aku masih menunggu taehyung di depan pagar sekolahan. Sudah 10 menit berlalu. Kemana dia?!

"sehuuunn" terdengar suara aneh memanggilku dari arah barat. Anehnya suara itu terdengar sangat rame..

…suasana tidak enak apa ini?-_-

"sehun, kau sedang apa disini?" terdengar suara ngos ngosan dari belakang badanku. Dengan kaku aku membalikkan badanku, dan benar saja:) itu member monster. Bagaimana nanti T.T bisa repot kalau mereka tau aku pulang dengan taehyung

"ah..anu..aku sedang menunggu-"

"SEHUN!"

Mampus.

Itu taehyung.

Semua member melihat kearah taehyung dengan tatapan tidak suka. Mampus beta:)

"ah anu… eum.. ini aku mau pulang dengan taehyung. Sudah janji soalnya" dapat aku lihat tatapan tidak setuju semua member

"kalian ini kenapa? Kan kalian sudah memukul taehyung. Ayo sekarang maaf maafan. Tidak boleh bertengkar lagi. karena geng wings itu musuh kalian, terus aku tidak boleh pulang bersama taehyung? Jangan kekanakan. Kalian sudah besar" ucapku panjang lebar

"bukan karena itu kami marah, hun. Mengertilah" jawab lay lembut

"lalu karena apa?" aku menatap bingung para member. Mereka saling pandang dan enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku

Ada apa sih-_-

"singkatnya karena aku menyukaimu hun. Mereka tidak suka aku dekat denganmu. Mungkin mereka takut kau memilih aku hahaha" ucap taehyung gamblang.

OH BEGITU TOH. BILANG DARI TADI MAKANYA

Semua member melihat taehyung dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus marah. Ckck dasar

"ya ampun. Jadi hanya karena itu?" aku tertawa kecil

"hanya?! Kau bilang hanya hun?" Tanya suho tidak percaya. Aku menggangguk

"kalian ini, lalu kenapa kalau taehyung menyukaiku?kalian juga menyukaiku kan? Aku juga suka kalian semua kok. Taehyung juga. Irene juga. Member wings juga. Lalu ibu juga. Lagipula hanya karena aku pulang bersama taehyung bukan berarti aku tidak mau berteman dengan kalian lagi" jelasku panjang lebar

Luhan menepuk dahinya. Taehyung tertawa dengan keras. Sementara member lainnya menatapku kasihan

"sudah aku duga dia tidak paham" bisik tao ke kris

Aku ingin protes tapi taehyung buru buru membalikkan badanku dan mendorongku menjauhi semua member

"sudah ya. Aku mau pulang dulu dengan SEHUN. Kalian dengar sendiri kan. Dia MENYUKAI AKU. Dan kita semua" kata taehyung sambil tersenyum manis ke semua member. Tapi mereka malah menatap marah ke taehyung. Ckck mereka itu. Padahal sudah kujelaskan tadi

SAEGUK HIGHSCHOOL

Karena terlalu lama menunggu bus, aku benar benar lelah dan memilih untuk tidur saja. Aku mulai memejamkan mata lalu aku senderkan kepalaku di jendela. Tapi tidak lama kemudian aku merasakan sebuah tangan memegang kepalaku. Sudah pasti tangan taehyung. Dia memindahkan kepalaku menjadi menyandar ke pundaknya

Yasudahlah

Lebih empuk

Baru saja ingin terbang kealam mimpi, aku merasakan bibirku di sentuh oleh jari. Tentu saja jari taehyung. Tapi kenapa?-_-

"hun..sainganku banyak sekali tadi" ucap taehyung pelan. "tapi tentu saja aku tidak menyerah. Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menyerah kan? Bahkan jika aku dipukuli sampai babak belur lagi oleh mereka, aku tetap tidak akan menyerah"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Yasudahlah. Lebih baik tidur saja

SAEGUK HIGHSCHOOL

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan melihat langit sudah gelap dari jendela. Aku bangun dan menutup tirai jendelaku. Lalu kembali ke kasur:)

Aku membuka akun sns ku dan melihat postingan member monster sudah berderet di timeline.

 _kimiesuhoya apa ini yang disebut patah hati? Aku bukan first kiss dia:(_

 _real_pcy lihat saja. Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau berani menyentuh oohsehun ku_

Apa apaan -_-

 _kthyung hari ini adalah hari yang sangat baik:)_

 _\- rmbukanrumahmakan cieeeee_

 _\- sugamanis ecie uhuk_

 _\- dks93 sialan._

 _7_luhan_m baiklah…kalau begitu. Aku juga harus menciummu_

 _\- baekhyunee jangan berani macam macam kau luhan_

 _\- zkdlin awas saja kalau kau berani_

Halah. Mereka semua itu bahas apa sih-_- pakai bawa bawa aku. Karena aku menghindari postingan postingan tidak berguna mereka, aku melihat akun makanan dan membuatku jadi ingin makan ramen

Aku jalan menuju dapur lalu membuka lemari makanan. Sialnya ramen kosong

"ibuuuuu. Ramenku yang ukuran jumbo disini kemana?"

"maaf ibu makan tadiiii. Beli saja sana. Uang kembalian belanjaan ibu letakkan di atas lemari es. Ambil saja" teriak ibu dari arah ruang tamu

Haish

Aku mengambil uang itu dengan kesal dan melangkah kakiku keluar rumah.

SAEGUK HIGHSCHOOL

WAHHHHH

BANYAK SEKALI VARIAN RAMEN MUSIM INI. WAHHH ADA YANG DOUBLE CHEESE. WAHHHHH

Tentu saja aku mengambil banyak:)

Aku letakkan semua ramenku di meja kasir dan siap siap mengeluarkan uang- "ini sekalian saja dengan belanjaanku" kulihat seseorang menaruh belanjaannya ke meja kasir dan mengerluarkan uang sekalian membayar belanjaanku

Waduh

Dibayarin.

Berarti uang ibu bisa aku simpan

Hehe

"terimakasih kyungsoo" ucapku tulus

SAEGUK HIGHSCHOOL

"pelan pelan makannya nanti kau tersedak" ucap kyungsoo pelan. Lalu menatapku kembali dengan tatapan…entahlah. Dia tersenyum penuh arti ke arahku. Ck kenapa pipiku memanas

Terserah

Aku kembali memakan ramenku

"oiya, tadi kalian kemana? Tadi waktu istirahat kalian tidak ada" ucapku kesal

"ahahah maaf,tadi kami di markas kok. Pasti uri sehunie sendirian utututu" tangannya mengacak acak rambutku dengan gemas

"tidak. Aku makan bersama member wings" usapan itu terhenti. Aku menatapnya bingung

"kenapa?" cicitku takut karena kyungsoo menatapku tajam

"sehun, dengarkan aku. Jangan lagi main main dengan member monster ya. Bukan karena apa. Hanya saja..hubungan kami tidak baik"

"aku tau kok tapi kan bukan berarti-"

"hun mengertilah, kami hanya tidak ingin menambah saingan lagi. Taehyung saja bisa menyukaimu. Bagaimana kalau semua member wings juga menyukaimu? Cukup member monster dan Irene saja yang menjadi saingaku. Yang lain jangan"

Ngomong apasi bambang

Kan bagus kalau semua menyukaiku

Hilih

Pusing

"habiskan makananmu lalu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"tidak us-"

"ck. Jangan membantah"

"baiklah-_-" cicitku pelan sambil memasang muka kesal. Kyungsoo tertawa lalu mencubit pipiku gemas

"hun jangan seperti ini. Atau aku akan jatuh semakin dalam"

Iya bambang

Terserah. Iyain aja.

SAEGUK HIGHSCHOOL

Aku kembali ke rutinitas sekolahku yang sangat sangat repot ini:) sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan sekolah ku. Tentu saja. Bangunannya bagus. Pakainnya bagus. Uang sekolahnya bagus. Yang tidak bagus cuma satu..

…ya mereka itu:)

"woi aku mau juga!" -tao

"ice cream ku mana! Aku yang rasa mangga"-jongin

"huek ini rasa apa?! Kok tidak enak begini"-chen

"rasa sempak"-chanyeol

"ada yang mau rasa ini? baru keluar ice cream rasa ini" –xiumin

"rasa apa itu?"-lay

"rasa gebetan diambil orang lain. Sakit:)" suho

"sehunie mau yang ini tidak? Ini rasa cintaku kepadamu"-baekhyun

Hanya kris dan kyungsoo yang makan dalam diam. Sementara luhan dari tadi hanya menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah

Dia kenapa-_-

Sebenarnya aku mendiaminya di kelas tadi. aku diam karena aku takut merusak mood dia. Dia mendiamiku kemarin. Jadi aku kira dia marah padaku-

"maaf"

Eh? Sejak kapan dia sudah di sebelahku

"e-eh iya tidak apa apa"

Kami diam

Member masih berisik

"oiya minta maaf karena apa ya" luhan menepuk jidatnya setelah mendengar pertanyaanku "aku minta maaf karena mendiamimu kemarin"

Oh. Karena itu.

Kau itu. Makanya jangan dibiasain seperti itu. Kau kira enak didiamin. Aku seperti orang bodoh- tidak. Kau lah yang bodoh!

"hehe tidak apa apa kok. Santai saja" ucapku pelan

"mau ice creamnya?" aku mengangguk

SAEGUK HIGHSCHOOL

Ini sudah saatnya pulang tapi aku malah di markas. tentu saja dengan member yang lain. Lagipula ibu tidak ada di rumah. Hhh…bosan

Aku jadi ingin makan sushi

Tapi sushi tentu saja mahal.

Mana aku sedang menabung untuk membeli tas baru. Karena tas aku yang sekarang sudah sedikit robek. Huft…

Aku mengambil ponselku dan membuka youtube

 _Sushi restaurant_

Tentu saja semua konten tentang sushi langsung bermunculan. Aku memandang bagaimana orang orang mukbang sushi dan membuatku semakin ingin makan sushi

Aku kembali menghela nafasku kasar

"kau ingin sushi?"

"MAU!" jawab ku tanpa sadar pada pertanyaan yang entah dari siapa. Semua member menahan tertawa melihat reaksiku tadi

"oohh jadi uri sehunie ingin sushi?" Tanya xiumin

Aku menggaruk leherku dengan malu lalu mengangguk

Tunggu..

Kalau mereka sudah seperti ini jangan bilang…

"aku makan sushi di restaurant teman ayahku" ucap suho "gratis" lanjutnya

MANSEEEEEEE

"uh! Yeah~" ucapku lompat lompat kearah suho dan tanpa sadar memeluk dia dengan erat. Ah~senangnya

"terimakasih suho. Aku benar benar lagi ingin sushi. Terimakasih" ucapku makin mempererat pelukanku.

Setelah beberapa detik aku melepas pelukanku lalu menatap member lainnya. Tunggu

Ini..kenapa suasananya jadi begini…

Kok seram.

"ehe kalian kenapa ya?"

"sehun.." ucap kris pelan

"eum..i-iya?" cicitku

"berhentilah, kau membuat sehun takut" suho menarik lenganku dan memposisikan aku di belakang punggungnya

"kau yang seharusnya berhenti bertingkah berlebihan" sindir baekhyun

"apa? Aku berlebihan? Lihat. Sehun ingin sushi. Salah aku mentraktir dia sushi? Kalian juga aku traktir. Hei kita sudah berjanji untuk bermain adil. Aku tidak curang disini. Kecuali aku mengajaknya diam diam dan kami makan sushi hanya berdua" ucap suho makin panas

Semua member terdiam tapi masih memperlihatkan kekesalan mereka

"yorobun" aku mengangkat tanganku

"maaf, tapi eum..aku tidak mengerti. Bisa kita langsung pergi ke restaurant nya? Aku lapar" ucapku pelan. Secara otomatis mereka semua tertawa pelan

Loh..kok

Tadi perasaan aura mereka aura aura membunuh, kenapa bisa berubah secepat itu.

Heran

 _Haiiii binomi is comeback_

 _Yak. Maaf ya._

 _Wagilasih setahun coy. Setahun gue hiatus. Gela sajaaaaaaaa. Masih dengan sehun x all. Wah gila makasih bgt yang mereview ff gue yang sudah jamuran ini dan membuat gue semangat untuk lanjutin ff ff tua ini di tengah tengah padatnya jadwal kuliah_

 _Sekali lagi makasih gengs_

 _Oiya jan lupa review yak_


	9. Chapter 9

SAEGUK HIGHSCHOOL SPECIAL _(ALL SIDE)_

.

.

Keadaan di Saeguk Highschool berjalan seperti biasa. Murid murid masih berisik. Kantin selalu ramai. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini, semua member monster tidak rusuh seperti biasanya.

"sehun kemana?"

Yap karena sehun tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini.

"kenapa tanya aku, tanya luhan sana" ucap chanyeol malas sambil lanjut main game di ponselnya

"aku juga tidak tau, tidak ada kabar dari wali kelas maupun dari sehun sendiri. Telponku juga tidak diangkat" jelas luhan

BRAK

Baekhyun membanting catur yang dari tadi dia mainkan SEDIRIAN:)

"aku bosan. Sangat bosan kalau tidak ada sehun. Aku ke kantin dulu" baekhyun keluar dari markas gengnya sambil membanting pintunya kasar

"kenapa dia ?" tanya xiumin bingung

"entahlah, lagipula benar juga. Tidak ada sehun benar benar membosankan" jawab chen

.

.

" _baby..oh baby…"_ senandung lagu terus mengalir lewat bibir baekhyun. Sesekali dia menghentakkan kakinya mengikuti lagu yang ia dengar saat ini

"pak, saya ingin memberi surat izin sehun. Dia menemani ibunya ke bandara" ucap yoona dengan sopan kepada sang kepala sekolah

Kaki baekhyun terhenti melihat wali kelasnya berada di kantor kepala sekolah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pintu kantor yang terbuka sedikit.

"memangnya sehun mau pergi kemana?"

"ke hongkong untuk beberapa bulan"

Baekhyun membelakkan matanya. Perlahan tangannya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

" _Sehun mau pindah ke hongkong?! Kok dia tidak memberitahu kami"_

Setelah mendengar pernyataan kaget tadi, baekhyun langsung lari ke markas.

" _mereka harus tau!hiks sehun pindah…"_

Sepeninggal baekhyun, yoona melanjutkan laporannya pada kepala sekolah "pak, bukan sehun yang pergi tapi ibunya"

Pak kepala sekolah langsung menepuk kepalanya "ah iya iya, maaf tadi salah bicara"

Tidak tau saja, kalau perkataannya itu berakibat salah paham.

.

.

BRAKK

"hhh..hah…sehun..hahh…"

"tenang baek, tarik nafas dulu, lalu tahan" ucap suho menenangkan baekhyun

"mati dong saya:) oke aku sudah tidak apa apa" jawab baekhyun

"bicaralah" ucap kris

Baekhyun sejenak menatap semua member "sehun..sehun..dia akan pindah"

"APAAA?!"

Eh? Itu bukan suara salah satu member monster. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan sudah ada taehyung beserta gengnya disana

"mau apa kau kesini?" ucap baekhyun sinis

"apa itu penting?! Lanjutkan yang tadi!" tegas taehyung

Sepertinya juga member lain setuju apa yang dikatakan taehyung. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam

"tadi aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan bu yoona dengan pak kepala sekolah. Bu yoona melapor bahwa sehun akan pergi ke hongkong untuk beberapa bulan. Bukankah itu sama saja sehun pindah ke hongkong?!"

Terlihat wajah cemas dari semua orang disana. Mereka tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"tidak bisa seperti ini, aku harus menelpon sehun" ucap suho frustasi

 _TUUUUT_

" _halo?"_

Semua orang disana membelakkan matanya begitu mendengar suara sehun.

"keraskan suaranya" perintah kris

Suho menekan tombol loudspeaker agar semua orang di ruangan itu mendengar suara sehun

"sehun kau dimana?" tanya suho

" _ah aku? Aku di bandara incheon. Kenapa ho?"_

Lagi dan lagi semua membelakkan matanya kaget

"kapan pesawatnya berangkat?" tanya suho lagi

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum sehun menjawab _"1 jam lagi"_

Setelah mendengar perkataan sehun, semua orang di ruangan itu dengan cepat menuju parkiran sekolahan. Mereka tidak peduli jika gara gara ini mereka akan mendapat peringatan dari sekolah

"halo pak? Iya. Aku akan membayar 2x lipat gaji bapak. Tolong buka pagarnya sekarang" ucap suho kepada orang di seberang sana

Ia menyuruh satpam tentunya. Bagaimana ia punya nomor ponsel satpam? Tiap pagi dia akan selalu menelpon satpam untuk membukakan pagar untuknya jika ia terlambat. Sebagai bayarnya, iya akan memberi tip yang lumayan

Beberapa menit kemudian sederet mobil mobil mahal keluar dari gedung parkiran Saeguk Highschool

.

.

"apakah barang barang ibu sudah ibu bawa semua?" tanya sehun khawatir. Sang ibu membalas dengan anggukan

"hah…" sehun menghela nafasnya dengan berat

"ada apa?"

"tidak, bu. Hanya saja, aku khawatir dengan para cecunguk tanpa aku"

"maksudmu teman temanmu?" tanya ibu. sehun balas mengagguk

"mereka selalu saja membuat masalah. Ibu, kenapa ibu harus mendaftarkan aku kesekolah itu. Kalau saja aku masuk ke sekolahan yang isi muridnya normal semua, pasti aku tidak perlu khawatir seperti ini"

"eiy, jangan bicara seperti itu tentang teman temanmu"

"ibu tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik" kata sehun sambil menggeleng geleng kepalanya.

.

.

"suho, apa sehun mengangkat telponmu?" tanya kris sambil menyetir dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang normal

"tidak, Cuma tadi saja dia mengangkat telponku. Setelah itu tidak ada" jawab suho pasrah

"aaaah tidak. Padahal…padahal… hubunganku dengan sehun sudah meningkat satu level. Sedikit lagi menuju pelaminan-AWW" baekhyun menatap sinis orang yang memukul kepalanya

"pacaran saja belum, bagaimana mau pelaminan" sindir chen

"tidak, aku tipe orang yang tidak mau mengotorinya-AWW, YAK SAKIT, CHEN!"

"tidak mau mengotori bagaimana, hey kau sudah menciumnya, merabanya-"

"berarti tinggal skidipapap" ucap baekhyun santai

Skidipapap?-_-

"baekhyun, nanti kau turun di depan sana ok" ucap kris sinis. Baekhyun menampilkan wajah tanda tanya dengan sedikit aegyo. Melihat itu chen langsung sok muntah di depan muka baekhyun

"aegyomu itu menjijikkan. Jadi hentikan. Mahkluk setengah jadi ini benar benar meresahkan"

.

.

Sementara itu dimobil member wings yang tentu saja sempit sempitan karena taehyung yang seharusnya ikut di mobil sebelah tapi ia malah naik moil namjoon

"hei taehyung, bukannya seharusnya kau naik mobil yoongi? Lihat panbesmu itu benar benar menggangu" sindir jungkook

"panbes?" tanya taehyung dengan muka bingungnya

"pantat besar" jawab jungkook singkat. Taehyung merespon dengan berkata 'oh' tanpa suara

"anu…namjoon-ah, bisa lebih cepat?"

"taehyung kenapa kau tidak keluar saja? Suaramu mengganggu?" seketika taehyung diam. Tapi dia berbiacara lagi

"kalau aku tidak ada, nanti sehun khawatir"

"ada aku yang menjaganya" jawab namjoon singkat

Jungkook dan jin saling berpadangan. Mereka mengirim kode kode lewat mata mereka. Taehyungmelihat itu seperti ada yang tidak beres

"maksudmu?" tanya taehyung pelan

"bukan apa apa" jawab namjoon singkat. Bukan apa, taehyung hanya khawatir kalau dia harus menambah saingannya lagi, cukup member monster saja jangan di tambah dari member geng dia sendiri

.

.

Sudah tiba waktunya untuk sehun dan ibunya mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Seperti yang kita duga, tentunya sehun menangis. Ia tidak rela berpisah dengan ibunya walau hanya beberapa bulan.

"jangan lewatkan makan. Ibu sudah membuat banyak sekali kimchi. Semua ibu simpan di lemari es. Ibu juga membeli banyak mie instan, tapi bukan berarti kau makan mie terus. Ibu juga membeli banyak sekali susu, jadi jangan lupa minum susu juga" ucap mrs. Oh sambil mengelus tangan anaknya yang sedang ia genggam

Sehun hanya mengangguk angguk saja, karena suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Ia terlalu banyak menangis. Sehun hanya menatap punggung ibunya menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah ia tidak meliat ibunya lagi, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Seperginya sehun ke kamar mandi, member monster dan wings masuk ke dalam bandara dan mengecek jadwal penerbangan. Masih ada 30 menit lagi. Mereka semua berpencar ke segala arah demi bertemu sehun.

Sementara yang di cari masih sibuk di kamar mandi melanjutkan acara nangis menangisnya. Sehun keluar dari bilik toilet dan mencuci wajahnya di wastafel

"aku ini kenapa…" ucap sehun, lalu membasuh wajahnya lagi dengan air

"sudah wajahku seperti gembel, ditambah nangis semakin mirip gembel" ucapnya lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu kering

Sehun keluar dari tolet dengan lesu. Ditambah perutnya lapar. Makanan di bandara mahal semua. Tapi kakinya tetap melangkah ke arah restoran sushi yang ada di bandara

Ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi paling pojok dan mulai memesan satu per satu menu yang ada.

Beberapa menit kemudian, menu sudah terhidangkan. "ah..aku pasti sudah gila" ia melihat semua makanan yang ada di mejanya

Bagaimana bisa ia membayar semua itu.

Sementara itu semua member monster dan wings yang mencari sehun akhirnya berkumpul di satu tempat. Banyak orang melihat kearah mereka. Ya gimana yah..bayangin aja ada.. ada 18 laki laki tampan berkumpul di satu tempat, tentu saja mereka akan jadi pusat perhatian dong:)

"bagaimana? kau bertemu sehun?" tanya suho, yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"kau?" tanya suho ke member lain dan tentunya hanya dibalas gelengan

Suho menghela nafasnya kasar dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara taehyung hanya menatap member wings dengan tatapan 'aku ingin menangis…'

"sudahlah guys. Lagipula hanya beberapa bulan kita tidak bertemu sehun" ucap kris menenangkan member lainnya

"tapi kalau sehun tidak balik lagi bagaimana?" tanya baekhyun sedih

PTAK

"yak taehyung?!"

"jangan asal bicara, sehun pasti kembali. Sudahlah kita pulang saja!"

Mereka semua juga setuju dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja

.

.

Sehun bersandar dikursi dengan perutnya yang sedikit buncit. Dia kekenyangan. Sekarang dia hanya tinggal pikirkan bagaimana ia membayar semuanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan berharap uang jatuh tepat didepannya

dia mengambil ponsel di sakunya, lalu menyalakan ponselnya yang dari tadi ia matikan. Ia menatap sebentar kontak member member monster. Biasanya kalau masalah uang, member monster adalah solusinya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak mau melibatkan mereka. Karena ini masalah yang ia perbuat sendiri

sehun menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemas. Pelayan yang ada disana melihat sehun dengan curiga. Untuk memastikan, mereka mendatangin sehun di pojokan

"permisi, ini billnya. Bayar dikasir ya" kata pelayan tersebut lalu mengambil piring piring kosong yang ada di depan sehun

Sehun menatap pelayan tersebut, yang ditatap malah salah tingkah.

"ehe ada apa lagi ya?" kata pelayan itu masih salah tingkah

"anu...saya tidak bisa membayar" wajah pelayan yang tadinya malu malu, sekarang malah jadi wajah jengkel

"bagaimana bisa? Kalau mau makan ya harus bayar!"

"a-aku bisa cuci piring kok"

"kalau cuci piring aku juga bisa!"

"ya jangan ngegas dong" sehun monyong lima senti

"gratiskan saja semua ini" suara berat tiba tiba datang dari belakang.

"NAMJOON?!"

"bos?"

"BOS?!" sehun menatap namjoon dengan tatapan bertanya 'kenapa kau dipanggil bos?"

"keluargaku pemilik restoran ini" ucap namjoon singkat padat jelas. Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil mengepal tangannya didadanya lalu menggumam kalimat tanda ia bersyukur

Pelayan tadi langsung pergi setelah membungkukkan badannya ke arah namjoon dan sehun. Sepeninggal pelayan tadi, sehun langsung memeluk namjoon karena saking senangnya. Namjoon tersenyum tipis. Diam diam dia menikmati/?

"terima kasih ya. Untung saja ada kau, namjoon. Kalau tidak, bisa mati aku"

"makanya jangan makan kalau uangnya tidak ada" sehun langsung melepaskan pelukaannya dan menatap namjoon dengan tidak suka

"maksudmu itu apa hm?-_-"

Namjoon hanya tertawa "ah tidak tidak hahahaha"

.

.

Semua member monster dan wings berkumpul, tentunya kecuali namjoon. Tadinya mereka langsung ingin pulang , tapi tiba tiba namjoon menghilang

"namjoon masih tidak mengangkat telponnya?" tanya yoongi, taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"eh itu bukannya namjoon dan…sehun?!" tunjuk jungkook ke lawan arah. Terlihat namjoon berjalan sambil becanda tawa dengan sehun

Semua orang tidak sempat cemburu, mereka malah kaget kenapa sehun masih di korea.

"kalian semua kenapa disini?" tanya sehun heran

"hei, seharusnya kami yang bertanya kenapa kau disini" jawab jongin

"tentu saja aku mengantarkan ibuku keluar negri" jawab sehun balik tanpa tau situasi

"jadi yang pergi bukan kau? Tapi ibumu?" tanya jongin sekali lagi. Sehun hanya mengangguk watados. Sedetik kemudian baekhyun langsung memeluk sehun, tentunya di hadiahi tatapan tidak suka dari semua member monster dan taehyung, mungkin juga dari namjoon

"hei lepas lepas" chen menarik lengan baekhyun dengan agresif. Baekhyun menatap sinis kearah chen

"apa apa?" ucap chen menantang.

"sudah sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja" ucap namjoon melerai mereka. Sehun langsung menatap namjoon kagum. Dia hanya bersyukur akhirnya ada satu temannya yang normal

Tapi orang lain malah salah mengartikan tatapan sehun

"hei namjoon, kau apakan sehun?sampai sampai sehun menatapmu seperti itu?" tanya kris tidak suka. Sehun langsung menatap kris dengan tatapan 'please-_-'

Sedangkan namjoon tidak menjawab, dan hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

Taehyung yang dari tadi diam saja, memilih masuk mobil duluan. Entahlah. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk setelah melihat interaksi antara namjoon san sehun tadi

Tapi yang lain tidak peka. Mereka kira taehyung hanya lelah karena berlarian kesana kemari tadi

"bentar bentar, itu berarti sehun akan sendirian dirumah selama beberapa bulan?" tanya lay. Menyadari itu semua orang menatap sehun. Ada yang menatap seperti om om nakal, ada juga yang menatap sehun kasihan

"heh heh mata kalian-_- mau kutusuk pakai wasabi?" ucap sehun mengancam

"kalau begitu aku bisa datang ke rumah sehun. Lalu menginap dirumah sehun. Dan 'yuhu' bersama sehun" ucap kai sambil tersenyum miring

"yuhu?-_-" tanya sehun. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan jongin yang mesum itu.

"jongin, jangan bercanda. Sebelum kau 'yuhu' duluan dengan sehun. Aku duluan akan 'nayana' dengan sehun" kata luhan

"jangan asal ngomong, aku akan duluan 'tiroro' dengan sehun"- xiumin

"hun pulang yuk" ajak namjoon. Tentunya dibalas anggukan oleh sehun. Daripada ia harus mendengan celotahan teman teman segengnya yang tidak waras.

Me,ber wings langsung berangkat meninggalkan member monster yang masih lanjut berdebat

"bentar guys, sehun mana?" tanya suho

"jangan bilang…." - tao

"sialan namjon itu" - luhan

"lihat saja nanti" –baekhyun

.

.

.

 _ANYONGASEYO YOROBUN! IYA INI SPECIAL CHAPTER. SEBENERNYA GA ADA SPECIALNYA SIH. CUMA YA KAN BIASANYA SEHUN SIDE, SEKARANG ALL SIDE. TAPI CHAPTER DEPAN BAKAL SEHUN SIDE LAGI KOK. EH TAPI BAKAL ADA CHAPER BERIKUTNYA LAGI GAK YA…WKWK. MUNGKIN ADA, MUNGKIN ENGGA EHEHEHE_

 _JANGAN LUPA DI REVIEW YA!_


End file.
